Chuck vs complicated love
by Hizach
Summary: Chuck is angry but mostly confused. Sarah needs to find a way to show her feelings. Fluff with some angst. Late chapters are M rated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

This is my first Chuck fan fic. Be gentle...

Chuck vs complicated love

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY… IN… THE… CAR!!!"

"I know. But you were getting SHOT at! What was I supposed to do?"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN THE CAR!"

"Stop yelling at me! I'm not four years old!!!!"

"You sure act like a four year old!"

Casey was looking from Chuck to Sarah and back to Chuck again like he was watching a tennis match. *I can't believe they are at it again.* He thought to himself. He had had enough.

"Alright you two, stop it! We don't have time for your daily lover's quarrel right now. We have to get out of here and back to the Castle for debriefing." Casey said without taking a breath. Saying things fast was the only way to get his point through these days.

On the way back to the Orange Orange Sarah sat in the front passenger seat looking out the window. It had been a week since they had finished their mission in the suburbs and it had been the worst week since she got to know Chuck. He had seemed grumpy and of his game the first day. Sarah shrugged it off as stress after the mission. But when Chuck continued to be in a bad mood for several days, she was beginning to get worried. She had tried talking to him, but that just seemed to upset him more and for the past two days he had barely said one word to her.

Sarah too was beginning to get grumpy now. Not just because Chuck was but because the mission in the suburbs had ended in the worst possible way; with her rejecting him again. All he had wanted was just one more fun filled night at the house. Just the two of them. Having a great time, unwinding from the mission. She couldn't even give him that. She knew that the CIA would agree for her to have the house for one more night. But her mind had taken control over her heart and she had spilled out the usual phrases. He looked so sad. And come to think of it he had looked sad and depressed the whole week. She knew she had to make things right between them. Not just because Beckman would catch on to their bickering, but because she hated that he was sad and that she was to blame for it.

Chuck looked at Sarah's profile in the seat in front of him. There were so many words rushing through his brain when he looked at her like this. Gorgeous. That always popped up as one of the first words. Love. Joy. Laughter. Beautiful. Safe. Happiness. Kiss. But as of late other not so kind words had joined these words. Danger. Hate. Sadness. Hopelessness. Unbearable.

Chuck was sure that it had been beneath the surface for a while. But on their last mission it had all peaked and he found that he was not able to forgive and forget that easily anymore. She had so quickly turned him down when he asked for a final night in the house. He knew that she could have arranged it. But the clear cut answer he got showed him that she wasn't interested in spending any more time with him. What hurt the most was the fact that he thought they were at least friends.

He understood that there would never be anything else between them. It was just too hard to make it work. But he had at least thought that she would say yes to be spending a night together as friends. Just hanging out watching movies and eating good food.

Chuck knew exactly when his mood had started to shift. It wasn't when he was rejected by Sarah but when he told Ellie that Sarah and he would never be like her and Devon. When he had said that he was ok with them never moving forward. He had felt the anger rise within his chest and as he closed the door behind him he could hardly breathe. But after a few hours of thinking about it, he had come to the conclusion that this was Sarah's fault. He demanded that she gave him at least some response. Well, demanded was a strong word. Chuck knew he could never do that. But he also knew that this time it would take much more than the spy excuse to get Sarah out of the mess she had put herself in. Chuck was tired of always getting the same lecture.

As they parked outside the Orange Orange Chuck strolled past Sarah and in to the shop like nothing had happened. Like he didn't remember the huge fight they just had. Sarah felt annoyed by him, but once they were seated by the table and Beckman came online she willed herself to calm down.

The debriefing was over fairly quick. Sarah had wanted to mention Chuck's unwillingness to stay in the car, but seeing the angry look on his face she decided against it.

Casey stuck his phone in his pocket and looked at Sarah and Chuck. He knew leaving them alone to talk would probably be best.

"Well, I have to get back to my shift at the Buy More. Still got two hours left. Don't kill each other." He said as he walked up the stairs. Chuck smirked at Casey as he left the Castle and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sarah was about to say something when Chuck's phone suddenly started playing a song. He looked at the display and saw his sister's face.

"Hi Ellie." He said as he answered the call. "No I'm at the Orange Orange. It's my lunch break." He lied. "Now? Ok, we'll be here." Sarah heard him say before he ended the call. He looked up at Sarah before he started walking towards the stairs.

"We better get up there. Ellie is on her way over from the Buy More." Sarah followed him upstairs. It was time to put on the cover smile again and play loving girlfriend. Sarah hated the tone of Chuck's voice. There was no joy there anymore. Only anger and sadness. But as they walked through the door of the freezer Chuck held the door for her. *Always the gentleman.* Sarah thought to herself. As she walked past him her arm brushed up against his and she shivered involuntarily and she could have sworn she felt him shiver too.

They sat down by one of the tables to wait for Ellie. When Sarah saw Chuck's sister coming over the parking lot, she suddenly took Chuck's hand in hers and let her thumb travel up and down the back of his hand. She smiled at him and was surprised when he smiled back. He looked down at their hands and just as they heard Ellie coming through the door he grabbed Sarah's hand and kissed the back of it. Sarah was shocked but smiled. And as she heard Ellie great them she understood that Chuck just did it for cover.

Sarah looked up at Ellie as she found a chair and sat at the table too.

"Hi Ellie, how are you?" Sarah asked as she leaned in to give Ellie a hug. "Oh, I'm great! I've got the day off and decided to go shopping." Both Sarah and Chuck smiled and nodded. They all fell silent for a while before Ellie spoke again.

"Chuck, why did you say you were on a lunch break? You had your lunch ages ago. Morgan said you were on a service call. He was actually wondering where you got to." Ellie had a stern look on her face. Chuck looked down at his watch and realized that he only had two hours left of his shift.

"I… uhmm…" Chuck stammered. How was he going to get out of this one? Suddenly Sarah spoke.

"Ellie, it's all my fault. I saw Chuck coming back from the service call and asked him to come over and help me with some boxes. Well… one thing led to another… We forgot the time." Sarah explained, and to Chuck's surprise she was actually blushing. He looked at her with shock evident in his eyes. She could have just left it at the whole boxes thing. He suddenly felt Ellie's eyes on him and when he looked at her he smiled and blushed too.

Ellie was a little lost for words and had to clear her throat before she looked at both of them again.

"Oh well, I… Those things tend to keep one's minds of the time." She said smiling at Sarah. Sarah in return blushed again and looked down at her hand. Chuck was still holding on to it and neither wanted to let go.

Ellie could feel the tension building up and decided to break through the silence once again.

"Well, I just came by to invite you both to dinner and movie tonight. I'm cooking and Devon has agreed that Sarah and I should pick the movie. Can you make it?" Ellie smiled at Sarah. She looked at Chuck who smiled back nodding.

"That would be great. A nice relaxing evening sounds great." Sarah grinned.

"Great!" Chuck said squeezing Sarah's hand.

"Do you want a yogurt, Ellie?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. That would be nice. With raspberries and gummy bears please." Ellie smiled back.

As Sarah got up and walked towards the counter, Chuck got up too.

"I better get back to work before Morgan calls the police." Chuck sighed and hugged his sister goodbye.

"I'll see you later, sis."

He was about to take a step towards the door when he changed his mind and walked towards Sarah instead.

"And I'll see you straight after work." He said with seduction in his voice as he took Sarah's hand and brought her closer to him. Then he captured her lips with his in a deep half passionate kiss. Sarah was surprised about the sudden move and did not respond at first. But as she felt the tingly feeling on her lips her arms found their way around Chuck's neck. She felt herself pulling him closer and was thrilled when he let her do it.

Suddenly they were brought back to reality when Ellie shifted towards one of the tables. Chuck pulled back and looked down at Sarah. She gave him a look that he couldn't quite read. But he saw the smile tugging at the side of her mouth.

"I'll see you after work then." She said running one of her fingers down the length of his arm.

Chuck nodded and headed out the door. Sarah sat down by the table handing Ellie her yogurt.

"Sarah, I know this is none of my business but can I ask you a question?" Ellie asked after tasting the yogurt. Sarah simply nodded and smiled at her.

"From what I understand things haven't been that great between you and my brother lately. Although you seem to have figured out things now, I just don't understand why it's always so up and down with the two of you." Ellie put a gummy bear in her mouth.

Sarah sighed and started fiddling with her hair.

"I… We just…" Lying to Ellie had started to become a problem for Sarah. She was so innocent and she and Chuck were so alike. They both trusted people and thought the best of them. Not telling the truth was difficult, but changing the truth was easier.

"I care a lot for your brother, Ellie and he cares for me. But I have never been very good at showing my feelings. In that area Chuck and I are very different. Lately I think that Chuck is starting to feel that this relationship is headed nowhere and it is hard for me to convince him otherwise. I'm really not sure what to do." Sarah said realizing that she really didn't know how to make things better between Chuck and her.

Ellie smiled at her and finished off her yogurt.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel? Tell him that you love him and that way you will prove him wrong."

*Love him? Tell him that? No, I can't do that. I have feelings for him yes, but to admit that outside of the cover? That is not a good idea.* Sarah thought to herself. *How do I explain this to Ellie.*

"I think with all the ups and downs we've had the past months, Chuck will not believe me if I just flat out told him how I feel." Sarah looked out the window and realized that what she said was absolutely true. If she and Chuck, once in the distant future, could even hope to be together she knew that he would have to be thoroughly convinced of how she really felt about him.

"Then you just have to show him how you feel. If he is so convinced that there is no future for the two of you, you have to show him that he is wrong." Ellie spoke and Sarah looked wide eyed at her for a moment before she felt herself nod in agreement.

"Ok then. I can't wait till you start showing him. But now I have to finish my shopping so that I can get home and prepare dinner. I'll see you later, Sarah!" Ellie hugged her and left the Orange Orange. Sarah was left alone and could not believe the mess she had gotten herself in to.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. As I have already written 6 chapters of this story you need to know that reviews means I'll post sooner.

Oh and thanks for adding me and my story as favorite and on story alert! *Dances with joy*

So now the story is out there and I know that both Sarah and Chuck are a bit OOC. Well, I guess that's just how I write them. I would love to see Chuck more in control, but maybe I'm making him out to be mean. He'll be nicer later on (I hope). This story is set after vs the suburbs but I'm not following the show's storyline.

As you might have guessed English is not my first language. I do check the spelling and grammar, but there might be some mistakes. Sorry about that.

Please enjoy...

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chapter 2

Sarah had cleaned the shop from top to bottom. She had no customers since Ellie left and she had a lot on her mind. Ellie now thought that Sarah was going to seduce Chuck and top it off with telling him that she loved him. After almost two hours of cleaning Sarah had come to a solution. She had feelings for Chuck. Very strong feelings. You might even go as far as to say she loved him. She also knew that if she was going to seduce him, it would have to be for real. If she got him caught up in all this and he were to grow even stronger feelings for her and even believe she was doing this for real, there was no way she could live with herself if she turned around and said it was all for the cover.

Sarah had to decide pretty soon if she was going to risk it all to be with Chuck Bartowski. Her job, her carrier, her future and not least her heart. Just as that last thought left its safe hiding place she saw the reason for her inner turmoil strolling casually across the parking lot.

He came through the doors and Sarah smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.

"Hi." She said walking towards him about to touch his arm when he pulled back just enough for her hand to hit nothing but air. *Oh no. Not this again. Where is the happy Chuck from about two hours ago?*

"Hi." He replied looking down at the floor. "I forgot my jacket down in the Castle." He finally looked up but after a quick look in her direction he fixed his eyes on the wall behind her. "You've cleaned this place." It was more a statement than a question. Sarah nodded and felt her spirits drop.

"I should probably get my jacket." He stated finally looking straight at her.

"Was that why you said you would see me after work?" Sarah asked and immediately knew that she sounded hurt. Chuck had a hint of confusion in his eyes, before he walked past Sarah and headed downstairs.

He was back after a couple of minutes. Sarah had gotten her own jacket and was ready to close up shop. She let him out before she locked up and they both headed towards the parking lot.

"Sarah, I… I'm not…" Sarah looked at Chuck as he seemed to be at a loss for words. She looked at him with a small smile encouraging him to go on.

"I'm not on call tonight so I don't have the herder. Could you give me a lift home?" He sighed and acted like he had asked her to do him the world's biggest favor.

"Of course I can, Chuck. But I was thinking that we could stop by my place and I could get changed and I could just hang out with you at your place until the dinner and movie." Sarah said asking him with her eyes to not reject her. Chuck looked at her as if he had heard her right. He thought she would want some time to herself seeing they had had a rough day so far.

"Fine by me." Chuck said as he sat in the passenger seat and buckled up.

As Chuck and Sarah pulled up outside Chucks apartment Sarah stopped him from getting out of the car.

"Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"Should I bring my overnight bag? I mean it could be pretty late. Ellie and Devon might think it strange if I head back to my place if it's too late." Sarah saw Chuck struggling with the answer. *God, he is really angry with me.*

As he was about to answer her she spoke.

"If you think it is too hard for you to have me stay over just say so, I'll go back to my place at the end of the night."

"Well, don't we think highly of ourselves?" Chuck couldn't help the comment slipping from his mouth. He was about to smile at her, when he caught something in her eyes. Was that hurt he saw?

Sarah was stunned but as she went over what she had said she saw that it came out a little wrong.

"I didn't mean to insinuate that…"

"Sarah, I was only joking. Bring your overnight bag. I guess it would be good for the cover." Chuck stated before he left the car. Sarah got out of the car and retrieved the bag from the back. As she went to join Chuck by the sidewalk her mind raced with confusion and hurt. How could Chuck be so angry and sad in one moment and in the next he was joking with her? How could just a little comment from him hurt this much?

Sarah felt herself shiver as Chuck grabbed her hand and they walked towards the apartment.

"Let's get you inside. You must be cold, you're shivering." Chuck said putting his arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer. She shivered again.

*It's all for the cover.* She had to remind herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews!!! I've tried correcting the *thoughts* now. I knew there was something off with them and of course, as LivingForTomorrow pointed out, it should be in italics. Sorry about that. Thanks for helping me out. As for some of the phrasing… I'll try to do better but as I've said before English is not my first language. But thanks for all the reviews! Keep'em coming!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chuck.

**Chapter 3**

"Hi sis!" Chuck said as he led Sarah inside the apartment.

"Hi you guys! Sarah, you're here early." Ellie said walking towards the newcomers. Ellie hugged Sarah and winked at her. Chuck didn't notice as he was walking towards the kitchen trying to get a peek at what Ellie was cooking.

"Hey, you get out of the kitchen you!" Ellie yelled as Chuck was about to look inside the oven.

"But Ellie…" Chuck whined. His sister came over and pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Come on Chuck, let's go wait for dinner in your room." Sarah said taking his hand in hers.

"But Sarah, I'm hungry."

"I know and dinner will be ready soon. In the meantime I can think of a thing or two that might keep you occupied." Sarah smiled seductively as she pulled him towards his bedroom. Chuck's eyes widened and he suddenly forgot about his hunger.

Once inside the room Sarah let go of his hand and sat down on his bed. Chuck sat down beside her and started fidgeting with his shirt.

"So…. What now?" Chuck asked looking at Sarah. She looked at him and put her hand over his hand stopping his nervous fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"I think that we should wait for a while, and then you should go take a shower and change into some other clothes." Sarah answered before she let go of his hand and unbuttoned his shirt. As they saw more and more of Chuck's white t-shirt he swallowed hard and looked at the blonde who was making his heart race.

"Wh…why… why do we have to wait for a while before I can take a shower?" Chuck stuttered as Sarah slid her hands up to his shoulders before sliding the shirt of him.

"Chuck, what do you think Ellie thinks we're doing in here right now?"

"Well, I… I'm not sure. I mean I suppose she… she… thinks that we are…" Chuck found it hard to continue that answer. He felt helpless and Sarah was stirring up a whole set of feelings in him that had been lying still for a long time. He tried to be angry with her, but when she was touching him like this the anger seemed to float away.

"That we are what, Chuck?" Sarah said taking his shirt and laying it down on the bed.

"You know, that we are…" Chuck sighed and Sarah took pity in him.

"That we are making out." Sarah said looking up at him but keeping her hands to herself.

"Yes." Chuck whispered looking down at his hands.

"Chuck." Sarah reached up and cupped his face, forcing him to look at her.

"I know I know. We have to do this for the cover. It's just hard, that's all." Chuck smiled bravely.

"I know it's hard, Chuck."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do." Sarah said sighing. Chuck was about to say something, but decided to let it be. Something was changing with Sarah. She seemed to lose some of that agent mode when they were alone together. But Chuck knew he shouldn't pressure her. It was a fine line there that he had to be on the right side of to ever have any hope of seeing the real Sarah Walker.

"So… um… how long before I can take that shower?" Chuck got up and went over to his computer. Sarah went over to Chucks IPod and put on some music.

"I'm not sure. How long do you think we would make out?" Sarah asked smirking at him. His head snapped up and his eyes met her playful ones. He smiled at her and said.

"Well, under normal circumstances at least half an hour. But because we are just waiting for dinner, I would say fifteen minutes. I have a rep to protect you know." Chuck gave her that million dollar smile of his as he watched her move towards the bed again.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes" Chuck smiled and turned to look at his computer screen.

"So what kind of rep do you have when it comes to pillow fights?"

"What?" Chuck swirled around on his chair confused and a little startled to hear Sarah's voice right behind him. But before he got an answer he saw a white flash before he felt the pillow hit his head hard. He gasped, but after the initial shock he stood up from his chair.

"Oh no, you did not just hit me with that pillow." He started towards her. Sarah giggled and walked slowly backwards towards the closet. Suddenly Chuck launched towards her, but she stepped to the side causing Chuck to fly into the closet door.

"Why you little…." Chuck started as he stood up straight. He looked down at the floor and suddenly lunged after Sarah tackling her with his arms around her waist. They both fell to the bed and when they managed to untangle their arms and legs, Chuck got a hold of his other pillow launching another attack on the beautiful blonde.

Chuck hit her straight in the head and Sarah was amazed at the strength he was using. *_Maybe this could help on his anger._* She thought for a brief second before Chuck hit her again. This time he struck her back.

"You are so on!" Sarah yelled before lunging at him and hitting him with her pillow over and over again. After taking several hits Chuck moved to the left then to the right making Sarah miss her target and falling face first on the bed. This gave Chuck the perfect opportunity to get some great hits. As Sarah tried to turn around he landed a few blows to her head and back. She somehow managed to turn around to face him, but she was not quick enough to shield herself from the harsh blow that hit her right in the face.

Sarah gasped.

"AAAHH!" She dropped her pillow and put her hands to her face.

"Sarah!" Chuck said concern evident in his voice.

"Oh Sarah, I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Did I hurt you? Sarah, please say something." Chuck was now leaning closer to her, one hand on her waist and the other reaching out to her face.

Chuck didn't know what hit him. Suddenly Sarah removed her hands from her face and with a wicked grin on her face she grabbed Chuck and quickly had him lying flat on his back with a very satisfied Sarah straddling his lap.

"Sarah." Chuck managed while breathing heavily.

"Got ya!" Sarah smirked. She held his hands tight along the side of his body. His fingers lightly touching her legs.

"Now try and get out of this." She smiled her victory smile. Chuck couldn't help the little twitch at the side of his mouth. He was still a little shocked but knew he should be enjoying this new side of Sarah.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! To those of you who wondered my first language is Norwegian.

This chapter I pretty short so I think I'll post the next chapter after work tomorrow. Don't want you waiting too long.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chuck. If I did we didn't have to be so nervous right now…

**Chapter 4**

Sarah smiled down at Chuck victoriously as she held his hands tight. But as she looked into his eyes her smile faded and she felt her breathing getting heavier.

Chuck too felt it more difficult to breath. Having Sarah over him like this, he felt himself losing control.

"Sarah." He said as he saw her leaning closer towards him. Their breathing where short and rapid now and Sarah felt her body react to the closeness. She was so close that Chuck could feel her breath on his lips. _This is it. She is going to kiss me. She wants this. She is starting it, not me._ Chuck looked into her deep blue eyes and felt her hands ease their grip on his wrists. He let his hands gently stroke over her thighs before settling on her waist. He felt her lips almost touching his and closed his eyes at what he knew would come.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"Chuck?" He heard his sister say and both Sarah's and his heads snapped up and they looked towards the door. As they saw the doorknob turning, Sarah quickly slid down from Chuck's lap and lay down next to him with her head on his shoulder. She motioned for him to hold her close and he did as he was told.

Both looked at the door as Ellie opened it and pocked her head inside.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. Just wanted to let you know that dinner will be ready in 30 minutes." Ellie said smiling at her brother and his girlfriend.

"Ok. I'll just go take a shower and get dressed then we'll be out." Chuck replied smiling back at his sister. Ellie nodded and closed the door.

"Well… I better take that shower then." Chuck sighed, but he didn't want to go anywhere. Having Sarah in his arms was all he ever wanted and now he didn't want to let her go. Sarah was still resting her head on Chuck's shoulder. Her hand was resting on his chest and she was drawing circles on it with her finger.

She could have stayed like this forever.

"Sarah." Chuck said stroking her hair.

"Hmmm." Sarah seemed lost in thought staring at his chest.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, but if I'm gonna take that shower…" Chuck said and smiled down at her when she looked up at him.

"What? Oh, sorry." Sarah blushed as she pushed herself to a sitting position. Chuck smiled at her as he got out of the bed and headed over to his dresser. There he got some clean boxers, a t-shirt and jeans before he went to take his shower.

About 15 minutes later Chuck appeared from the bathroom fully dressed.

"Ready?" He asked Sarah who was still sitting on the bed reading one of his comic books. Sarah looked up and smiled at him. He looked so handsome with his wet hair and just tight enough t-shirt.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said getting up off the bed and walking out of his bedroom.

Sarah had a great time at dinner. Devon had gotten home from work just in time for dinner and after a quick shower he joined them. Now he was telling them all a few new jokes he heard at the hospital and they were all laughing at him.

After dinner Ellie and Sarah sat down on the couch trying to decide on a movie to watch as the boys cleared the table and did the dishes. When they joined the girls in the living room Chuck settled next to Sarah on one couch and Devon pulled Ellie closer to him on the other one.

"What are we watching?" He asked kissing his fiancé on the cheek.

"The Lake House." Ellie said pressing play on the remote control.

"Aww, noooooooooooo." Both men started to whine which both earned them a healthy smack on the arm from their girlfriends.

"No complaining, boys. You both agreed that Ellie and I could pick the movie." Sarah reminded them.

"I can't remember agreeing to that." Chuck regretted uttering those words the second he saw Sarah's angry eyes. She quickly squeezed his lips together in a fish mouth with one hand before she said.

"Remember now?" Chuck nodded slightly before Sarah leaned in and kissed him on his open mouth.

"Good boy." She said leaning against him resting her head on his shoulder and draping one arm across his stomach. Chuck was slightly shocked by it all, but when he saw Ellie and Devon smiling at him he smiled back and draped his arm around Sarah.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry but this is a short chapter too I just realized. But I will post tomorrow as well.

Now get ready for a little bit of angst… (not much)

**Chapter 5**

They were a good half hour into the movie when both Devon and Ellie's pagers went off.

"I thought you guys weren't on call tonight." Chuck said as Devon got up from the couch and headed for the bedroom.

"We're not." Ellie said waiting for her fiancé to return. When he did, Devon had a serious look on his face.

"We have to go to the hospital, Ellie. There's been an explosion down at the market. There are several hundred injured people. All medical staff is being called back to the hospital." Devon explained as he put on his sneakers and waited for Ellie to get ready.

"I'm really sorry you guys. We'll have to do this again another time." He said to Chuck and Sarah as he held the door for Ellie. As they rushed out into the courtyard Sarah's phone beeped.

"It's Casey. I need to go." She said getting up from the couch.

"Ok, just give me a second to grab my phone. I'll be right out." Chuck said starting to get up.

"No, Chuck you have to stay here. Casey said only me. It was a bomb and they already know who did it." Sarah said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Then why do you have to go? And why can't I come?"

"Because it is someone that the CIA have been looking for a long time. Now we finally have him. We need to bring him in for questioning. There is no need for you to be there."

"But I want to come. I might learn something." Chuck was standing up now, irritation evident in his voice.

"No Chuck. We can't take that chance. This guy has an army of helpers. They will try to rescue him and things might get ugly." Sarah sighed seeing the angry look in Chuck's face.

"I thought you said you had him? All you had to do was bring him in. Sarah, I might flash on someone else in his gang. Someone else you can bring in." He tried to lighten the tone of his voice but he was too frustrated.

"Chuck, you are not coming. And that's final!" Sarah said getting a little annoyed.

"This is ridiculous! I'm supposed to help you guys. I'm supposed to evolve in the spy game thing. How can I do that when you keep treating me like a kid?" Chuck was very angry now. He had enough of Sarah and Casey babysitting him.

"Chuck, I don't want to see you near that market! Do you hear me?" Sarah shouted resting her hands on her hips.

"Now you try to hear this Sarah Walker!" Chuck shouted back. "I don't want to see you here ever again. Do you hear me? I'm sick of you treating me like this. I'm not as helpless as I look. You should know that by now. I thought that at least you of all people had a little faith in me. I think you should ask for a transfer, because I can't stand y… this anymore."

Sarah stopped breathing and her eyes widened. Never had words stung that bad before. She let out a shaky breath and felt the tears sting her eyes.

"Chuck…" She whispered just as her phone started vibrating. They both knew it was Casey, but neither looked at the phone. They stared into each other's eyes. Hurt evident in Sarah's and anger still lingering in Chuck's. But after another minute of just staring at each other, Chuck looked down at his hands.

"I think you should go." He whispered still not looking at her.

"Chuck, we have to talk about this. We can't just…" Sarah shivered.

"Sarah, you better go." Chuck said before he looked up at her. He caught his breath as he saw a single tear escape from Sarah's eye. She stumbled backwards and didn't stop before she felt the door behind her.

Chuck's eyes widened as he saw another tear roll down her face. He was about to say something when Sarah reached for the doorknob and hurried out the door.

"Sarah…" Chuck whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Thank you all for all those lovely reviews! Here is another chapter! This one's got some fluff…

Oh… and I don't own Chuck and I'm living in the hope!

**Chapter 6**

"Walker! Get your head in the game." Casey was driving back towards Chuck's apartment.

They had driven down to the market earlier. It looked like a war zone. There were dead bodies being carried away. People that were not too badly hurt were still waiting for ambulances. Market boots, food, clothes, pictures, arts etc lay scattered around. Sarah and Casey had realized there was nothing there for them to do. They called Beckman and got a location on Skyler, the man they were looking for.

It took them less than an hour to find and arrest him. It all went pretty smoothly and they only needed help from around five CIA agents to capture the rest of Skyler's gang. It appeared that most of his men had fled the country before the bomb in the market. Sarah and Casey had heard rumors that Skyler had gone mad, and most of his crew knew it was only a matter of time before he would do something to bring them all down.

Sarah and Casey had brought Skyler in for questioning, but he was rambling on making no sense to them. After an hour they had given up and left him to other CIA agents to question him.

Now they were sitting in the car and Sarah hadn't said a word since they left Skyler. Casey knew that something had happened between Walker and the asset, but he was sure it was nothing more than the usual bickering.

As they reached Chuck's apartment complex Sarah got out of the car and headed for her own car.

"Walker!" Casey shouted after her. She stopped and turned to look at him. He walked towards her letting his fingers caress his shiny car as he passed it.

"Aren't you supposed to stay with the asset tonight?" He asked as he stopped in front of her.

"Change of plans. We had a fight." Sarah answered unlocking her car.

"Wait a second. You have to stay with him tonight. Ellie and Devon think that you are spending the night. How will you explain that you just up and left?"

"Casey, I really think it is better if I just stay out of Chuck's way." She said looking at her partner.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because he told me to stay away, alright?!" Sarah said throwing her arms in the air.

"What happened, Walker?" Casey asked with a tone of voice that Sarah had never heard before. He actually seemed concerned. And that was exactly what Casey was. He had been waiting for Sarah by the car when apparently she and Chuck had this argument. Of course he thought it was just the usual lover's quarrel, but seeing how upset Sarah was now and, to be honest, had been the entire night he understood that things were more serious than he first thought.

"I… We… I got the text from you, telling me to meet you and not bring Chuck. Of course he assumed he was going and when I told him no he got angry. It all ended with him telling me I should get a transfer and that he didn't want to ever see me again." Sarah took a deep breath to steady herself. She opened the car door and was about to get in when she felt Casey's hand on her shoulder.

"Go to him." He said closing the door.

"What? Why?"

"Because you have to."

"I know we have to protect our cover, but I'll think of something to tell Ellie and Devon."

"No. Sarah, you have to do it for you and for Chuck." Sarah thought she saw a smile starting on the side of his mouth, but she couldn't be sure. She was surprised he had used her name and not just Walker as he used to.

"But…"

"Don't argue with me. You know I'm right."

"He said he didn't want to see me again. He wants me out of his life." Sarah said sadly, but nevertheless she let Casey guide her towards the apartment.

"He didn't mean that. He was angry. He also knew that this was not your fault. You just followed orders not to take him with you. He is just frustrated and you are the one of the two of us that he can take that out on."

"He could have come with us, you know. This mission was not that dangerous." Sarah said as they reached the courtyard.

"I know. We made the wrong decision. But I'm not gonna tell him that. If you want to tell him, be my guest." Casey said stopping by the fountain.

"Casey, will you do me a favor?" Casey grunted in response.

"Can you shut of the surveillance tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, Walker. You naughty girl. What are you planning to do to our asset tonight?" Casey smirked.

"Shut up Casey. I just need all the help I can get. If he knows the surveillance is down, just for one night, he might appreciate it." Sarah said shooting him an angry look.

"Ok, Walker. But if he throws you out again, let me know so I can put it back on. Now go to him." Casey said as he turned around and walked towards his own apartment. He stopped at his door and turned around. It was just in time to see Sarah take a deep breath before she opened the door to Chuck's apartment. "Good luck." Casey whispered and smiled as he entered his own apartment and went to shut down the surveillance on casa Bartowski.

Sarah was nervous as she peeked inside the living room in Chuck's apartment. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the object of her nervousness out cold on the couch. He was lying in a foster position and to Sarah it was the most beautiful sight.

She walked over to him and knelt down by his head. She carefully reached out and tucked a stray hair back into its place. Then she let her hand gently cup his face and as she did she sat on the edge of the couch. It was the only space left when Chuck was curled up like this. Suddenly he moaned and Sarah caught her breath and removed her hand. He shifted slightly making more room for Sarah. As he seemed to settle down she placed her hand on his face again. She was so close and she really had to contain herself not to kiss him straight on the lips. _A little peck can't hurt._ She thought to herself, before she lowered her head and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Chuck moaned again, but this time Sarah didn't remove her hand.

She felt him stir again and suddenly she felt his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry." She whispered loud enough for him to hear it. He let go of her hand and she felt her heart sink. But then she felt his hand on her waist tugging her closer and she realized how tired she was. Chuck tugged on her waist again and she gave in lying down beside him.

"I'm so sorry." Sarah whispered again. Chuck only held her closer. His arm was around her stomach and his other arm was supporting her head. When Chuck felt something wet hit his arm and heard a soft sob from Sarah he reached up and tucked away some of her hair before he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her neck.

"Ssshh. Go to sleep." He whispered in her ear. He heard her sigh and in less than a minute she was fast asleep. Chuck smiled and pulled her even closer before he too drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the wait folks! Work has a way of getting in the way of the writing. Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts etc. I just have to say that the characters are a little out of character in this story. And both Chuck and Sarah might be very confusing to you all. You can see how I struggle to write both Chuck and Sarah, but that just adds to them being confused. (Ok, I'm confusing myself now…) On with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck….

Chapter 7

Sometime later Ellie and Devon were on their way across the courtyard after some exhausting hours at the hospital.

"Do you think Chuck and Sarah are still awake?" Ellie asked as they reached the front door.

"It's pretty late. I…" Devon stopped in his tracks when they got inside.

"I think there's your answer, hun." Devon said smiling and pointing at the two sleeping people on the couch. Ellie smiled at him and tried to be very quiet when she pulled of her jacket. Just as she was about to hang it up her cell phone dropped out of her pocket and hit the floor. The two doctors froze as they heard Sarah sigh and shift slightly on the couch. Chuck also stirred and opened one eye.

Ellie gave him an apologetic smile and both she and Devon walked towards him. Chuck somehow got himself up from the couch without waking Sarah.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Devon said patting Chuck on the shoulder. "Not exactly a light sleeper is she?" He asked Chuck smiling.

"Well, not tonight anyway. She was dead tired." Chuck slid his hand over his face, yawning in the process.

"Chuck, she shouldn't lye in that position. Her neck will kill her in the morning." Ellie said concerned as she looked at Sarah. She was lying with her head half off the tiny pillow and her arm was hanging down from the uncomfortable couch.

"You should get her to bed, Chuck." Devon said walking towards the kitchen.

"How? I don't want to wake her." Chuck asked concerned.

"Carry her." Ellie simply said before she joined Devon in the kitchen.

"Carry her?" Chuck whispered terrified to himself. In his head he saw the most terrible pictures of how he would not even manage to pick her up from the couch, or how he would drop her halfway to the bedroom resulting in her breaking her neck.

Chuck looked down at Sarah and then up at the doctors who were staring at him then back down at Sarah again.

"I'm sorry about this." He whispered before he reached down and hoisted her up in his arms. She was much lighter than he had anticipated so getting a good grip was not a problem. Sarah stirred slightly and draped her arms around his neck. Ellie and Devon only smiled at him as he passed the kitchen and headed for his bedroom.

Once inside he lay her down gently on the bed. He held her up for a second to roll down the covers. He then lay her back down and watched her settle down. He looked at her gorgeous sleeping form and the anger he had felt for her seemed to fade away.

He knew he shouldn't give in that easily, but he felt he had been unfair with her earlier. He knew that she was only trying to protect him. A part of him, a very big part of him, was very grateful for that, but another part was frustrated that he always had to fight them on the getting involved issue.

Suddenly Sarah shifted and seemed to be very uneasy. She was tugging on her light summer jacket and Chuck realized that she must be feeling too warm. Chuck sat down next to her and reached behind her holding her up just enough to slide the jacket off. He looked at her still flushed face and was contemplating if he should take off more of her clothes.

Sarah moaned as Chuck's fingers graced her stomach when he tried to gently take her top of. He was thankful that she seemed to have a tank top underneath but as his fingers touched the skin on her stomach he felt himself shiver.

He finally got the top of and Sarah seemed to be completely out of it. But suddenly he heard her moan again and her eyes fluttered open.

"Chuck." She said still laying slack in his arms.

"Ssshh. Go back to sleep."

"I'm hot." Sarah whined, now with her eyes closed.

"I know." Chuck said. _So hot!_

"Chuck?"

"Hmmm?"

"My jeans." Sarah said sleepily.

"What about them?" Chuck asked holding her close.

"Take them off." Chucks eyes widened in shock.

"Sarah, you know Casey is still watching us. He is going to think that I drugged you and are taking advantage of you. He's going to come storming in here like…" Chuck got cut off by Sarah's fingers on his lips. He looked down and found Sarah's smoldering blue eyes locked with his.

"Casey has shut the cameras off for tonight. Now I'm very warm and very tired and would much appreciate some help with my jeans." She managed to say before her sleepy eyes drifted shut once more.

Chuck swallowed hard and looked down at his cover girlfriend. She seemed to be drifting off to sleep again. And out of all things Chuck felt himself yawning. Before he knew it he had reached for the button on her jeans and pulled down the zipper. He wiggled her out of the jeans and took of her socks. Then he pulled the covers up over her body and got out of his own jeans and t-shirt. His socks ended up on the floor and he quickly got under the covers.

He sighed as he felt the calmness grip him. A few minutes later he was fast asleep and did not notice Sarah shifting closer and opening her eyes. She smiled at him, rested her head on his shoulder and one arm found a good place to rest on his chest.

The next morning Chuck woke up only minutes before the alarm clock was set to go off. He felt Sarah's arm on his chest and could smell her shampoo. He looked down at her and smiled.

"This is nice." He whispered.

"Yes." Sarah whispered back and turned her head to look at him. She saw that he was a little shocked that he got a response, but she also saw a smile tugging at the side of his mouth. Suddenly she remembered about the surveillance. Casey had only said he would keep them off last night. As far as she knew he had already put them back on.

She was about to back away from Chuck when the alarm went off and she got an excuse to turn around and shut it off. She was already halfway out of bed when Chuck asked.

"Can't we sleep in today?"

Sarah turned around and looked at him. She was already holding her bag in her hand.

"Chuck, we need to get to work. People would get suspicious…" Chuck didn't let her finish.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The cover. I get it. Mind if I get in the shower first?" And there it was, the angry tone in his voice was back. And Sarah knew she had messed things up again. Her spy mode always kicked in at the worst times. She had her standard answer whenever Chuck wanted to do something out of the ordinary. It would take some time before she got rid of that bad habit.

Chuck walked passed her without looking at her.

"Chuck." She said and reached for his arm.

"I need that shower, Sarah." He said looking straight forward waiting for her to let go of his arm.

"Ok, but we need to talk Chuck." She sighed but let go of his arm and watched him walk into the bathroom.

At breakfast Ellie and Devon looked exhausted, but Chuck knew that Ellie picked up on the bad mood between Sarah and himself.

"Do you guys have to go in to work today? You had double shifts yesterday, Devon." Chuck asked.

"Yeah, well half the staff is out sick with this flu that's going around. I'll catch some shut eye during my break." Devon explained trying to give everyone a brave smile but failed as he yawned instead.

"Honey?" Ellie said from across the table nodding her head in Chuck and Sarah's direction.

"What? Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." Devon shook his head as to clear his thoughts and sat up straight.

"Chuck? Talking about working a lot. Ellie and I were supposed to have this long weekend in a cabin on the mountain this weekend. Problem is with all these injured people after the explosion yesterday and several doctors out with the flu, Ellie and I have to work this weekend."

"That sucks, Devon. You two really deserve a weekend away." Chuck said.

"Well, the thing is we were wondering if the two of you would like to go instead." Ellie smiled at Sarah who looked wide eyed at both Devon and Ellie. Chuck was about to say something but Devon quickly jumped in.

"The cabin is already paid for and it was none refundable. Someone should go." He smiled at Chuck and Sarah. Chuck turned to look at Sarah and was at a loss for words.

"I could check with my boss if I could get the weekend off. We don't have many customers anyway." Sarah said seeing Chuck's eyes go wide with confusion. He thought that Sarah would be the one to protest this the most. Now everyone's eyes were on Chuck and he blushed slightly.

"I'm not sure that Big Mike would let me take the time off." The words were out of his mouth before he could really think about it. To his amazement he saw disappointment in Sarah's eyes. He knew she wasn't acting, he could always tell by her eyes.

Seeing Sarah's reaction, Ellie decided to butt in.

"You could at least ask him, before saying no." She sounded irritated and frankly she didn't understand what her brother was thinking sometimes.

Again all eyes were on Chuck and he squirmed a little under all the gazing.

"Yes, of course. I'll ask him first thing this morning." He got up from his chair and took his empty bowl back to the kitchen.

"We should get going." He looked at Sarah when he returned. They said their goodbyes and headed out to Sarah's car.

"Sarah, what was all that about? You don't think Beckman or Casey would let us go away for a weekend do you?" Chuck asked as they reached the car. He got no response. He looked over at Sarah and she was looking straight ahead and her mouth was a thin firm line.

"Sarah?" Chuck sighed. She was giving him the silent treatment.

"Sarah, what has gotten into you?" Chuck rolled his eyes and let out a loud breath.

"We could at least ask." Sarah said as they parked outside the Orange Orange. She was out of the car before he could answer, and once he was out too she locked the car and walked quickly towards the yogurt shop.

"Have a nice day!" She yelled back at him just before she slammed the door shut after her.

"You too honey!" He yelled back.

________________________________________________________________________

It was after lunch that Chuck knew he had to do something about this situation. He had walked over to the Orange Orange hoping that Sarah had calmed down and that she would listen to reason.

Chuck would love to go away with Sarah, but things were not too good between them. Besides he had learnt a long time ago not to get his hopes up when the government was involved. He knew he would get all excited about going just to have Beckman say it was too dangerous for them to go.

And last but not least he could not for the life of him understand why Sarah suddenly was so adamant about spending time alone with him. She was all about the cover, he knew that by now. He was not about to let himself get hurt again because he thought she might have real feelings for him. Sure, he could flirt with her and holding her against him when they slept in the same bed was the best feeling in the world, but he always had to remind himself that it was all a game.

Of course he didn't see why she would curl up next to him when they were in his room where no one saw them. And he was sure that Sarah had asked Casey to shut off the surveillance cameras for the night. Casey would never think to do that without anyone asking.

"I guess she has her reasons." Chuck said to himself as he opened the door to the Orange Orange. Safe to say Sarah had not calmed down. She asked him if he had asked Big Mike for some time off. Of course he hadn't. That had earned him a death glare before she turned on her heels and left him alone in the shop.

He waited for five minutes, but when she didn't return he went back to the Buy More.

He was now on his way to Big Mike's office to ask for a five day vacation.

………………………………………………………………..

Hope you liked it! Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sarah pushed the door open and giggled as she felt Chuck's lips on her neck._

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm overwhelmed! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. If I did things would be a lot easier! (Crossing my fingers and toes here, hoping for the best!!!) 

**Chapter 8**

After five minutes in Big Mike's office Chuck had got his vacation.

"I never thought you were going to ask, Bartowski. Corporate was beginning to think I was denying you your vacation time." Big Mike said when Chuck had asked for a few days off.

"Well, you could have just asked me to take some vacation." Chuck replied.

"No way, Bartowski. People might get the wrong idea, thinking that I will just hand out vacation time to whoever comes knocking. Bartowski, take a week vacation, you've earned it." Big Mike whispered the last sentence. Giving compliments wasn't his biggest strength.

_________________________________________________________________________

At four o'clock Chuck's shift was finally over. He walked over to the Orange Orange just in time to see Sarah serving her last customer of the day.

"Hi." Chuck greeted her but was met with only a glare in return.

"I've got good news…" He smiled at her as he walked around the counter. She looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Big Mike gave me a week off!" He plastered on a huge grin and clasped his hands together waiting for her response.

"Good." Was the only answer she gave.

Chuck frowned. He was getting so confused it was frustrating.

"Sarah, look… I'm really getting confused here. You say you want me to ask Big Mike for time off, I did. You keep saying there can never be anything between us but still you want to go away for a weekend together. You make me breakfast in the suburbs because you just want to, but still me suggesting that we spend one last night in the house makes you put up your wall again. I can't take much more of this." Chuck sighed but kept his eyes on her, determined not to let her back away.

"Chuck I… There's something I have to tell you." Sarah started when her cell suddenly rang.

Sarah looked at him apologetically before she answered her phone. When she hung up she looked up at Chuck.

"It was Beckman. She wants us to come downstairs pronto." She said turning around and walked towards the freezer.

In the Castle Beckman was already online when they came down. She waited for them to sit down before she spoke.

"Agent Walker. I have discussed what we talked about earlier with my colleagues and Major Casey. We have agreed on a plan." Chuck looked from Sarah to the General and back at Sarah. She had her agent face on and he couldn't read her emotions. He was still wondering what she wanted to tell him upstairs, but the information the General was presenting was intriguing him.

"You, Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski will go on vacation tomorrow. You will drive up to the cabin on the mountains and stay there for the long weekend. But be advised you will be alone. I will have two agents stationed in the nearest town if you should need any assistance. Major Casey will undergo his yearly training this weekend."

Chuck was in shock. Had the General just agreed for Sarah and him to be alone together on some remote mountain a whole weekend?

"General, may I ask you a question?" Chuck said very low.

"What is it Mr. Bartowski?" The General had her game face on and Chuck knew he should just leave it, but he spoke nonetheless.

"May I ask why we are allowed to do this?" Beckman frowned staring at the asset.

"Well, first of all Agent Walker was very persuasive when she explained that couples used to go away together. She also mentioned that your sister and her fiancé are getting curious to where your relationship is going." _So am I._ Chuck thought to himself as he looked over at Sarah. She looked at him and what he didn't know was that she was thinking exactly the same thing.

"Mr. Bartowski!" Chuck's head snapped back at the Generals voice. Shit, he had been lost in Sarah's eyes and the General knew he hadn't paid attention. Looking back at the angry General Chuck smiled sweetly.

"As I was saying. This will be very good for your cover. You were long overdue for a vacation at the Buy More and going away together would have come up eventually. This is the right time to do it. You have not flashed in a while and after taking down the Fulcrum agents in the suburbs things have been quiet. I might go as far as to admitting that you both deserve a break." Chuck wasn't sure but he would like to think he saw a glimmer of a smile in the General's eyes.

"Thank you, General." Both Sarah and Chuck said before Beckman signed off.

"She said yes." Chuck whispered to Sarah.

"Yes." Sarah said and finally Chuck was rewarded with that special smile of hers.

"Hello?" They suddenly heard from the monitors. They swirled around to see Morgan had walked into the Orange Orange.

"Crap, I forgot to lock the door." Sarah said grabbing Chuck's hand and hauling him up the stairs. She stopped just before they reached the door out to the shop. She suddenly turned towards Chuck, grabbed the back of his head and crashed her lips on his. Chuck was surprised but was quick to respond to the kiss. After a few seconds Sarah broke the kiss and Chuck couldn't stop the disappointing moan that escaped him. They were both out of breath. Sarah grabbed Chuck's tie and loosened the knot before she started unbuttoning the top buttons on his shirt. She looked at Chuck who was clearly confused.

"We have to sell it Chuck. What do you think Morgan thinks we have been doing coming out from back here? If it doesn't look like we have been making out he will never get of your case." Sarah explained as she let her hair fall down loose over her shoulders. Chuck swallowed hard when Sarah turned her back to him, pulled his arms around her waist and asked him to nuzzle her neck.

They heard Morgan calling them again. Sarah pushed the door open and giggled as she felt Chuck's lips on her neck.

"Chuck, stop that." She laughed girlishly. Chuck laughed too. Mostly for cover but also because of Sarah's behavior.

"Ahem…" Morgan cleared his throat and started tapping his fingers on the counter. Chuck looked up to see his bearded friend staring at them. He pulled his head back from Sarah's neck and was about to let go of her, but Sarah stopped him putting her hands over his. He was about to give her a curious look but remembered Morgan looking at them.

"Hey Morgan!" Sarah and Chuck said in unison.

"Hey you two. I'm not gonna ask what you were doing back there." He smirked and winked at Chuck.

"I don't know what you mean." Sarah said in an innocent tone of voice as she turned around in Chuck's arms to look at her boyfriend. She started buttoning his shirt again and straightened his tie. She was pleased that he didn't let go of her and just went with the cover. _Someday. Someday this can all be real._ She thought to herself.

"Ah well, young love." She heard Morgan sigh behind her. She smiled up at Chuck before she laid her head on his chest snaking her arms around his waist. They shifted slightly so that she could look at Morgan too. Morgan smiled at them. Chuck finally seemed to have found happiness.

"Why are you gracing us with your presence, buddy?" Chuck asked leaning his chin on Sarah's head. He knew it was all for cover, but any chance to be close to her was heaven for him. _I'm a sucker for punishment._ He thought to himself.

"Dude! Why am I here? I heard you got a vacation! A whole week! How come you didn't tell me?" Chuck was about to speak but Morgan was on a roll.

"Anyway, I thought there must be a mistake. If Chuck is going on vacation he would have told me. So I used my "stepson" card on Big Mike and he gave me this weekend off! Dude! Anna and me, we're joining you on the mountain! It's gonna be the best vacation ever!" Morgan was rambling on leaning across the counter snatching raspberries as he spoke.

Sarah had been shocked stiff when Morgan reveled his plans. Her plan of a weekend alone with Chuck was quickly falling apart. Now she was looking up into Chuck's eyes silently pleading him to fix this. His apologetic eyes were staring back at her and she knew all had been turned on its head. 

She pulled away from him slightly and turned fully to look at the little bearded man.

"How did you know where we are going?" Chuck asked.

"I asked Big Mike if he knew. Of course he didn't. So I called Awesome. At first he didn't want to tell me, but when I said I wanted to send you a fruit basket to be delivered before you got there he gave me the full address." Morgan grinned from ear to ear.

"I managed to get the cabin next to yours. We got the cabin that cost the least but even that was expensive." Morgan smiled and looked at his watch.

"Crap, I have to get back to the store. Big Mike asked me to work overtime. Actually he told me to. Anyway, we'll drive up on our own tomorrow. Anna doesn't get off before 4 pm; I guess you're driving up earlier?"

Sarah only nodded to the question. The weekend that had held so much potential for her and Chuck had suddenly turned into double date weekend with Anna and Morgan. When Morgan finally exited the shop she sighed and started cleaning up the counter.

"Well, that was a new turn of events." Chuck said helping her get the chairs on the tables.

"Yeah, you could say that." Sarah said. She didn't even bother to hide her disappointment. This didn't go unnoticed with Chuck who looked at her with an apologetic smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry for the very long wait! Stuff has been crazy around here with work and volunteer work as well. But here is chapter 9 and its vacation time! Also I wanted to ask you guys' advice on something. You see, sometime later on some of the chapters might be rated M. Should I then change the rating for the whole story to M or should I just write in the summary which chapters are M??? Appreciate if anyone can help with that question!

Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck! But I love NBC for renewing the show!

**Chapter 9**

They had been driving for three hours when Sarah pulled up outside a grocery store. Chuck was slowly waking up in the passenger seat.

"Are we there yet?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"No, we still have half an hour to go at least. But I figured we should get some groceries that will last us the weekend." Sarah smiled at him as he stretched and nodded.

They went into the store and Sarah started filling up the shopping cart.

"Oooh, Sarah can we get some of these?" Chuck was holding up some crackers.

"Sure, anything you want." Sarah smiled at him again. Chuck smiled back. He liked this side of Sarah. So relaxed, smiling like she didn't have a care in the world. He would give anything for her to have that someday. Chuck sighed before his eyes caught on some potato chips that suddenly seemed very appealing to him.

After fifteen minutes of shopping Chuck realized that Sarah actually meant that he could get anything he wanted. Everything he asked if they could get Sarah agreed to.

"Oooohh, these, these, these. Sarah, please can we get these?" Chuck almost jumped up and down holding up a bottle of children's bubble bath.

"Chuck, you're like a kid in a candy store. What on earth do you want bubble bath for?" Sarah found the whole thing amusing.

"Devon told me about the cabin and mentioned that there was this huge tub in the bathroom. I know we have a tub at home too, I rarely have time to use it and Ellie only has boring bubble bath gel and stuff that frankly doesn't make any bubbles at all. And so I saw this and…"

"Okey, okey, okey! I get it. But let's go pay for all this right now before we buy everything they have in here." Sarah giggled to herself when Chuck jumped for joy and pulled her to him hugging her with one arm around her shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had finally arrived at the cabin and Chuck had finished carrying in the last of the shopping bags.

"Sarah, I can't believe you bought this much stuff. How are we going to eat all of it?" Chuck said hauling himself up on the kitchen counter. He was dangling his feet happily accepting the glass of water that Sarah offered him.

"Me?! Excuse me but you put more stuff than I did into that cart!" Sarah stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Well, you were the one who said I could get anything I wanted." Chuck mimicked her tone of voice and sat the glass on the counter.

"Don't you mock me, mister. You have no idea how many ways I can hurt you right now." Sarah said closing the gap between them and poking his chest with her finger.

"Ohhh, I'm so scared…" Chuck said in a mocking voice pursing his lips. Sarah was still holding her finger against his chest distracting him from what she was about to do next.

"You should be." She said in a threatening tone. Her face was only a couple of inches from his and she could see the shocked expression in his eyes. They widened even more when he felt the cold water hit the top of his head and dribble down his face and neck. His mouth opened slightly and Sarah smiled devilishly at him.

"Told you so." She said raising her eyebrow and winking at him. Chuck started breathing heavily and leaned in closer.

"Y…. You… You're so on." Chuck whispered in her ear. Sarah only giggled as she pulled back. Chuck reached out to grab her but with a girlish squeal she jumped back, turned around and ran towards the living room. Chuck was in hot pursuit taking advantage of his long legs.

The cabin was big, the living room being the biggest room. Sarah ran towards the two couches and table sitting in front of a huge, but cozy fireplace. There was a big flat screen TV tucked into the corner. Sarah stopped at one end of the table looking directly at Chuck on the other side of it.

"Give up, Sarah. I will hunt you and have my way with you." Chuck said in the most threatening voice he could muster without laughing.

"You'll have your way with me?" Sarah smiled and raised her eyebrow again.

"What? No, I just. I meant, you know…" Chuck blushed when he realized what he had said. Sarah started laughing which brought Chuck back to the moment.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" Chuck said jumping over the table with such force it took Sarah by surprise, she only barley made it to the other side of the couch before he could grab her. He looked at her with an amused look and started towards her. Sarah opted to run away and turned hightailing it towards the bedroom. Chuck ran after her and only stopped when he reached the bedroom door.

Then he smiled. Sarah was standing in the middle of the room looking around franticly trying to find a way out.

"Feeling trapped are we?" Chuck smiled as Sarah looked at him.

"Now Chuck be nice. I only got your hair wet."

"And my face, and my neck and my shirt." Chuck continued for her.

"Well, if you let me get passed you I'll get you a towel…" Sarah tried, but not moving from the spot.

"I'm not stopping you from going anywhere." Chuck smirked.

"Well, then why are you standing in the doorway?" Sarah asked taking a trying step towards him. She wasn't afraid of Chuck Bartowski. She could take him down in so many ways she couldn't even count. With newfound confidence she took two more steps towards him, coming around the queen sized bed. Chuck smiled at her. She took a few more steps brining her very close to him. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Sarah gave him a weak smile.

Suddenly she was lying on the bed, with Chuck half on top of her tickling her sides. She screamed as he attacked her ribcage with his long fingers.

"Chuck! Please stop!!!! Chuuuck! Stoooooooooooop!" She yelled between fits of laughter and trying to catch her breath. Chuck was smiling down at her chuckling at her attempt to get him to stop.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!!!!!" She cried out.

"No, Sarah. I won't stop." He laughed finding a particular good spot on her stomach.

"I…ha ha ha… know… hi hi hi… a… ahhh…dozen…argh… ways… ugh… to… he he… stop…ha ha ha… you!" Sarah was having a hard time speaking.

"Then why don't you?" Chuck asked laughing again.

"I… can't… he he he… hi hi hi… breathe!" Chuck smirked at her, but let up on the tickling so that she could get her breath back.

They were both breathing heavily and both had foolish grins on their faces. Chuck was still laying half on top of her, his chest touching hers as she heaved for air to get into her lungs.

As their heavy breathing slowed down their smiles fades and Chuck is suddenly aware of how close they are. Sarah looked into his brown eyes and leaned a little closer. _She's gonna… Is she going to…_ Chuck swallowed hard as he too leaned closer. Sarah could feel his breath on her lips. She only had to get a little closer and their lips would meet. She closed her eyes and waited… and waited…

Suddenly she couldn't feel his breath anymore and opened her eyes. Chuck was closing his eyes as he shifted away on the bed.

"Chuck?" Sarah asked sitting up next to him.

"Sarah, I…" The sentence was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He retrieved from his pocket and saw that it was Morgan calling him.

He looked straight at Sarah as he answered.

"Hi, buddy."

"Dude, we will be there in two minutes. We are just getting our key now. See in a few." Morgan said before the call was cut.

"Two minutes." Chuck said still looking at Sarah. She nodded but couldn't face him. She looked down at her hands.

They sat like that for another five minutes, in awkward silence. Then there was a knock at the door and Sarah and Chuck heard the door open and Morgan's voice booming through the cabin.

"We're here!!!"

Chuck stood from the bed and held out his hand to Sarah. She took it and they were still holding hands and plastered on a smile as they greeted the newcomers.

"How was your trip?" Sarah asked Anna as the two women went into the kitchen to make dinner.

"It was fine before Morgan started playing those hideous Eurovision songs and kept singing along." Anna replied setting the plates on the dinner table.

Sarah and Anna actually had a good time preparing the food and talking about this that and the other.

Chuck and Morgan was sprawled out on the couches and jumped up when Anna came in announcing it was dinner time.

"Wow." Chuck said looking at the table. It was filled with food, the main course being tuna.

"Please, sit down." Sarah said urging them all to sit. Chuck smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"You made all this?" Chuck asked her grabbing her hand that was lying on the table.

"I had help from Anna." Sarah said looking down at their hands.

"I set the table, that's it. Sarah has to take the credit here." Anna said handing Morgan the rice.

"Well, you should try it before giving me too much credit."

They all helped themselves to some food. When Chuck put the first bite with tuna and rice in his mouth he let out a small moan as the flavors melted in his mouth. He had closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw both Anna and Morgan looking wide eyed at Sarah.

"Will you marry me?" Morgan asked almost drooling over his plate. Anna laughed and smacked his arm. Sarah and Chuck laughed.

"Sorry, bud. She's taken." Chuck smiled towards his friend before he leaned over and kissed Sarah on the cheek. Sarah felt her heart skip a beat at the small gesture and smiled the most genuine smile she had when Chuck pulled back still smiling at her.

The dinner continued with everyday talk about work, colleagues, bosses and finally having time off. The boys offered to do the dishes after their meal and the girls relaxed in the living room.

After one more hour of relaxing and watching a little TV Morgan and Anna announced they were going to bed. Sarah and Chuck walked them to the door and Chuck had one arm around Sarah's waist as they waved goodnight to the departing couple.

As they closed the door and walked back to the couch Chuck still had his hand on Sarah's lower back.

"That went well." Sarah said sitting down next to Chuck on the couch.

"Yeah, even Morgan was fairly calm tonight. Maybe it won't be so bad having them around." Chuck said hoping that Sarah would agree with him. He knew that Sarah could manage Morgan in small doses but too much of him and even a calm and collected spy could break down.

Sarah nodded and ran a hand through her hair resting her hand on the back of her neck massaging her stiff muscles.

"You up for watching a movie?" Chuck asked suddenly trying not to stare at her as he saw her close her eyes and trying to get those muscles relaxed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him before she got up and went into the kitchen.

Chuck was left alone not really understanding what just happened. Sarah hadn't given him an answer, but he wanted to watch a movie so he went into the bedroom where his weekend bag was and rummaged through it finding the movie he wanted to see.

When he came back into the living room Sarah was relaxing on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn balancing on her knees.

"So you did want to watch a movie?" Sarah looked at him, smiled and nodded.

"You know what would be fun too?" Chuck said putting the DVD in the player.

"If you would answer me when I asked you something." He knew he sounded like a parent scolding his child, but he was actually getting annoyed with her.

Sarah looked at him and just shrugged her shoulders as Chuck sat down next to her and grabbed a handful of popcorn. She had a really hard time keeping a straight face and when Chuck sighed angrily she burst out laughing.

"You… ha ha ha… sounded like… hi hi hi…" She started.

"Why you little…!!!!!" Chuck said surprised before he took the bowl and placed it on the table before he overpowered Sarah and tickled her stomach.

After a couple of minutes trying to avoid Chuck's fingers Sarah grabbed both his hands and Chuck stopped tickling her and sat back up.

"What is with you today, Sarah? You found your childish side?" Chuck laughed as the movie started.

"I honestly don't know, Chuck. It's just good getting away for a while." She replied taking a deep breath before she drew her knees up towards herself and rested her chin on them.

Chuck looked at her and reached out touching her upper back.

"You really deserve this Sarah. I know it's not a real vacation seeing you still have to be with me to protect me. But a change of scenery is a good from time to time." Chuck smiled when she looked at him and he started stroking his hand up and down her back. Sarah let out another breath and sighed before she turned her attention to the movie. Chuck kept stroking her back as she seemed to not mind the contact between them.

After ten more minutes he took his hand away and was surprised when he heard a disappointed grunt from Sarah.

"You liked that?"

"Yes, why did you stop?" Sarah asked scooting a little closer and positioning her back in a way that gave him better access to her back.

"More please." She said leaning more over her knees. Chuck just smiled and started stroking her back again.

As the movie continued Sarah got more and more drowsy. At one point Chuck could have sworn he saw her nodding off.

"Here." He said putting a pillow in his lap. "Lay down." Sarah looked at him with question written all over her face. But when Chuck nodded towards the pillow and gave her a gentle push she smiled and stretched out on the couch placing her head on the pillow in his lap.

She sighed as she felt his hand coming up and stroking her hair.

The movie ended too quickly fro Chuck's liking. It was great having Sarah relaxing against him. She had been drifting in and out of sleep the whole movie and Chuck had never seen her more beautiful. Now the end credits were rolling on the screen and her eyes fluttered open once again.

"It's finished?" She asked stretching a little.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"This is nice. Thank you." Sarah sighed looking up at him.

"This was all I wanted you know." Chuck said almost regretting it the minute the words left his mouth.

"What do you mean? When?" Sarah asked but didn't get up. Chuck stroked a stray hair behind her ear and let his fingers caress the side of her face. She closed her eyes for a second enjoying the feeling of him touching her like that. So gentle and she could see that he cared. Maybe winning him over wasn't as hard as she had thought it would be. Maybe if she just showed more affection towards him he would see how she felt about him. And the most important thing, that it was real.

"In the suburbs." He broke the silence and brought her back from her daydreaming.

"Excuse me?"

"When we were finished with the mission in the suburbs I asked you if we could stay one more night in that house. I just wanted to do what we are doing now. Watch a movie, eat some great food and relax. But you didn't even give the thought a chance. You just dismissed it like it was the most stupid idea you had ever heard and that was it. No discussion. You had made up your mind. I thought at least we were friends and friends hang out together. But you didn't even…" Chuck drew his fingers back from her face and sighed avoiding her staring eyes.

Sarah got up from Chuck's lap and sat next to him trying to get his attention by looking at him. But he was looking straight ahead at the DVD menu on the screen.

"Chuck, I… The house… We couldn't…" Sarah had a hard time explaining this. She knew they could have gotten the house for one more night. She didn't want to lie to Chuck. But if she told him the truth that she had been afraid to get compromised, more than she already had been, she would reveal that she had feelings for him. And she didn't want to do it like that. She wanted to wait until she knew that he would believe it was for real. She was back at square one. So she said what was on her mind.

"Chuck, I don't know what to say." She was telling the truth. She did not, at this point, know what to say to him. Chuck took a deep breath and gave a little chuckle as he let out his breath. He finally looked at her and he could see that she was waiting in anticipation for him to say something.

"I think we should go to sleep. It has been a long day and we are both tired." He said as he got up from the couch and headed towards the bedroom. Sarah got up and quickly followed him. Maybe she should try and explain a little more to him. It couldn't hurt in the long run if she revealed that her feelings for him had changed.

But as she stepped into the bedroom she saw Chuck grab a pillow of the bed and he was already holding a spare sheet in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch." Chuck answered as if it was an obvious thing.

"Don't be silly. The bed is big enough for both of us." Sarah said shaking her head at him. Chuck just looked at her and shrugged before he brushed passed her heading for the couch.

"Chuck!" Sarah turned and looked at him.

"Good night, Sarah." Chuck said not looking at her before he took his t-shirt off. Sarah sighed and shook her head again before she closed the bedroom door with a little more force than necessary.

It took them both a couple of hours before they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your great reviews. I realize some of you have had more than enough angst lately, but I still feel that my story needed the angst I've come up with. You need angst to get to those fluffy nice chapters. This chapter is a little bit angsty at first. But then it gets better. Consider yourselves warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

**Chapter 10**

Sarah stretched and yawned. She got out of bed and put on pajama shorts and one of Chuck's t-shirts. Chuck didn't know but she had "stolen" it from him one time when she had spent the night at his place and she needed something to sleep in. Of course she had washed it several times after that but she swore she could still smell Chuck when she wore it.

Sarah went out into the living room. Chuck wasn't there.

"Well, he's up early." She muttered to herself making her way into the kitchen. Chuck wasn't there either. _Odd._ She thought walking towards the bathroom. It was empty.

"Chuck?" She said in a normal voice. Nothing.

"Chuck!?" She yelled as she started towards the door. She went outside and walked once around the cabin. There was no sign of him. She went inside and found his phone still sitting on the coffee table.

"Where are you?" She whispered. Had he gone over to Morgan and Anna's cabin? She grabbed her own phone and went over to the cabin next door. She knocked but there was no answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She felt the panic coming on now. She looked around. She couldn't even see the next cabin as theirs were very secluded.

Sarah went back to her cabin and looked at the couch were Chuck had been sleeping. The sheet and pillow were still there. There was a glass of water on the table, half empty. It all seemed fine. But where was he?

She thought for just a second to call the nearest team for assistance. Maybe they knew something. Maybe the general had changed her mind and had ordered a team to take Chuck back home.

Or maybe Chuck had just decided he didn't want to stay at the cabin with Sarah anymore. And after last night she couldn't blame him. Once again she hadn't given him a proper answer.

"What have I done? What am I going to do now?" Sarah asked herself. She could feel the lump in her throat getting bigger and bigger. _When did I become so emotional? _She thought. What if he never wants to talk to me again? What if I never get to see him again? But wait, his phone is here. He never goes anywhere without his phone. Sarah was walking outside again. Sitting down on the front porch steps. _Is he in trouble? Has someone taken him when I was sleeping? I've failed. _All these bad thoughts were rushing through her brain as she brought her knees up and rested her forehead on them. She felt one single tear run down her face.

She had been sitting there for about five minutes when she heard voices in the distance. She looked up but couldn't see anyone. "I'm hearing things too now." She sighed looking down at her knees again.

Then she heard the voices again and this time they were very close. She looked up and saw Chuck and Morgan coming around the corner of Morgan and Anna's cabin. They were talking and smiling and each one had a white plastic bag in their hand.

When they spotted Sarah Chuck stopped in his tracks. He could see the tearstained face of one Sarah Walker looking at him.

Sarah caught her breath as her eyes connected with Chuck. She was up on her feet in a second and ran as fast as she could. When she reached Chuck she flung herself into his arms, holding on to him for dear life.

"Chuck." She whispered against his ear. He could hear the trembling in her voice and the small sniffle that escaped her.

"Sarah, what?" Chuck started but was cut off by Morgan.

"Someone has been missed. I think I'll go inside and see if my little bathing duck is ready for her breakfast." Morgan announced.

"Later dude!" He said leaving Chuck and Sarah to themselves.

Sarah was still hugging Chuck to her. Chuck still held on to the bag but had wrapped his arms around her now stroking her back with one hand. He could still feel her shaking a little.

"Sarah, what's the matter?" He asked pulling back a little holding on to her shoulders.

"You were gone…" She simply said looking down at the ground.

"Morgan and I went to get breakfast. Didn't you see my note?" He asked tilting his head slightly to one side to try and get a better look at her face.

"No, what note?" Sarah said with a little pout to her voice.

"I left you a note on the kitchen counter telling you where I went."

"I didn't see it. You didn't take your phone with you." Sarah stated.

"I know, I forgot it." Chuck said.

"You never forget you phone." Sarah replied. Chuck reached up and put a finger under her chin bringing her face up so that she would look at him. He could see that her eyes were beginning to get red and she drew in a shaky breath as his eyes locked with hers.

"Sarah. I'm sorry I forgot my phone, but the Intersect is safe. You don't have to worry about it." He saw a new tear running down her face.

"It wasn't the Intersect I was worried about." She said and turned around and walked back inside their cabin.

Chuck wasn't far behind. He closed the door after him and sat the bag down on the coffee table. Sarah was sitting on the couch he had been sleeping on. Her t-shirt caught his eye and he wanted to smile. But Sarah didn't seem to be in the mood for one of his smiles now as she reached over and grabbed his pillow clutching it to her. He sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Were you worried about me?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, of course I was. I didn't know where you were. You left your phone. I thought…" Sarah trailed off shaking her head.

"You thought what Sarah?" Chuck reached out and took her hand in his.

"I thought you were gone…" She whispered.

"Like dead?!" Chuck burst out.

"No! Like gone home. Left me here." Sarah said not looking at him.

"Sarah I would never leave you. Why would you think that?"

"Because of last night."

"What about last night?"

"We had a fight." Sarah said finally looking at him again.

"You call that a fight?" Sarah nodded. Chuck sighed before he grabbed both her hands and turned fully towards her.

"Sarah, listen to me. I'm sorry about last night. I guess… First of all I was a little confused and hurt maybe. Second, I wasn't sure if I should… If you wanted to share…" He couldn't seem to find the right words so he chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Sarah said cupping his face with her hand and stared into his eyes. He could see that she was telling the truth.

"It's alright. It's just that back in the suburb… We're friends aren't we?" Sarah could see the hope in his eyes. _If you only knew._ She thought to herself.

"Of course we're friends." She finally got the chance to tell him more of the truth she wanted him to know.

"I was wrong back then, Chuck. I shouldn't have been so quick to dismiss your idea. I guess we could have spent another night at the house. I have no excuse other than that the agent in me took over."

"Yeah, it seems to do that sometimes." Chuck had a sad smile on his face. Sarah ran a finger across his cheek and he closed his eyes for a moment just happy to have her near. As he opened his eyes he saw that Sarah was almost smiling at him.

"I see you found my t-shirt." Chuck stated and plastered on a full bright smile when he saw her blushing.

"I'm sorry I took it. I wanted to wash it for you when I had borrowed it and I just forgot to give it back to you. I'll clean it when we get home and you can have it back." Sarah said looking down at the simple light blue t-shirt.

"That's alright. You keep it. It looks better on you anyway." He smiled at her and looked a little surprised when Sarah leaned against him urging him to hold her close. She draped her arms around his waist and sighed when she felt him pulling her closer.

She chuckled when she heard his stomach growling and looked up at him.

"You were saying something about breakfast?" Chuck smiled at her and grabbed the bag on the table.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Here is a little something to tie you over until I can come up with some more fluff. It's pretty late here so there might be some spelling and grammar mistakes… I will try to update very soon!

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck…

**Chapter 11**

Later that day Sarah and Anna decided they wanted to take a walk. It was a beautiful day and they didn't want to waist it sitting inside.

"Can you believe they wanted to spend the day playing those stupid videogames?" Anna asked Sarah as they walked along a narrow path into the woods.

"Sometimes I wonder how I got myself into this relationship. How do find the strength to keep going?" Sarah said shaking her head. Anna laughed.

"I think that once you're lost you're lost. It doesn't matter how much he annoys you, you still forgive him when he turns on the charm." Anna smiled at Sarah as they walked towards a small hill.

As they walked on they talked some more about their respective boyfriends and shared experiences and situations where they were so embarrassed they wanted to go hideaway in another room.

When they reached the top of the hill they sat down on an old trunk taking a moment to enjoy the view.

"It's beautiful up here." Sarah said sighing.

"Yes it is. Thank you for letting us tag along. I know that having us around this weekend wasn't in your plans. I was so angry with Morgan when he said he had booked the cabin without talking to me first. I tried explaining that you guys probably wanted a weekend away alone together. He just didn't want to listen. I'm so sorry." Anna said sighing and looking down at the ground.

"Anna, it's ok. To be honest with you we did think we were going to be alone, but I'm having a really good time. And besides we get to have some alone time too." Sarah smiled at her when Anna looked up.

"I promise I will try and keep Morgan away from you as much as possible." Anna said. ¨

"That's alright. Both Chuck and I have a few extra days off. If we want to we can stay until Tuesday."

"Morgan and I only got the weekend off. We are going back Sunday morning." Anna smiled and then she suddenly got up from the trunk.

"Which means we don't have much time, and I'll be damned if the boys are going to spend it all playing Xbox or whatever they are doing. Let's head back and test their skills." She announced as she helped Sarah up and they headed back to the cabin.

"Test their skills in what, Anna?"

"Horseback riding…" Anna smirked and Sarah laughed out loud.

Back at the cabin the boys were having the best time playing their videogames.

"You think the girls are mad at us for ditching the hike?" Chuck asked although he was sure he knew the answer.

"No way, man. I think they are happy that we are expanding our intellect." Morgan said as he killed another enemy.

"And how exactly are we doing that."

"Chuck, I can't go into that now. It's gonna take too long. And we are getting killed here! Come on, Chuck help me out here!"

After half an hour with more shooting and killing, the girls returned from their walk.

"Look alive boys we are going out!" Anna yelled making the guys jump off the couch.

"What?!" Morgan almost yelled. Suddenly they all burst out laughing, all except Morgan that is.

"Hey you." Have a good walk?" Chuck said closing the gap between Sarah and him and kissing her on the forehead.

"Yes, we had a great walk. And Anna got an idea." Sarah said snaking her arms around Chuck's back and resting her head on his chest. Chuck loved it when she did that. He knew it was all for the cover, but lately it felt more real and he had less problems showing affection in public. And he couldn't be sure bit he thought that Sarah seemed to enjoy it more as well. It was all just less awkward than before.

"What kind of a brilliant idea did you get, my lovely lady?" Morgan asked kissing Anna on the cheek holding her close.

"Horseback riding!" Anna exclaimed and smiled at her boyfriend.

"What?!" Both Chuck and Morgan shouted together. Chuck looked from Sarah to Anna and then back at Sarah again.

"You got to be kidding me?!" He looked at Sarah pleadingly.

"Nope! We decided that it's such a beautiful day and it would be a shame to spend it cooped up inside this cabin. So go get your riding gear on and meet us outside in ten minutes." Sarah said giving Chuck a small pat on his bottom ushering him towards the bedroom.

"But Anna I don't have any riding gear." Morgan pouted as she dragged him outside.

Ten minutes later the four of them were all ready to go. They had all opted for jeans and t-shirts and the girls were giggling as they saw the nervous boys walking in front of them on the path.

They reached the riding center 15 minutes later. It belonged to the owners of the cabins, who offered a wide variety of outdoor activities.

Chuck was holding Sarah's hand and as they got closer to the horses. Chuck was squeezing her hand as the riding instructor, Jim, was letting them pat the, in Chuck's mind, huge animals.

"Are you ok?" Sarah whispered to him as Jim helped Anna onto her horse.

"Yes, of course I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Chuck lied.

"Because you are almost breaking my hand." Sarah whispered back. Chuck let go off her.

"I'm sorry." Chuck gave her a quick smile before looked back at his own horse. Jim was now helping Morgan onto his horse. He only fell down twice before he finally got it right.

Sarah, of course, was a natural. And although Jim was eager to help her she got on all by herself. Jim seemed to pay special attention to Sarah, which didn't go unnoticed by Chuck.

Finally it was Chuck's turn to get on the horse. He did what Jim told him and tried hoisting himself up into the saddle. He got up but when it was time to but a leg on the other side he failed miserably and had to start all over again.

The second time he almost got on but fell down mid air.

"Chuck!" Sarah said with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Chuck reassured her and dusted himself off. He heard Jim sigh behind him.

The next try could have ended badly if it hadn't been for the calmest horse in the world. Chuck got his leg over on the other side but as he was about to settle into the saddle the horse, named Verona, took one step forward causing Chuck to tilt slightly to the side and slide gently but awkwardly off the horse. He had no other choice than to let go off the rains and fall to the ground. He landed with a thud and Sarah jumped down and was right by his side.

"Chuck, we can go back to the cabin if you want to. We don't have to do this. We can have some fun on our own." Sarah smiled at him. Chuck eyes shot to hers, shocked at her comment. Maybe she was suggesting something more innocent than he was thinking of but it sure didn't sound like it. And if she did mean something by it, it was not for the cover. Anna and Morgan was already riding their horses in a circle and Jim was holding on to Verona keeping an eye on Anna and Morgan.

"No." Chuck said after thinking about the possibilities for a second. He looked up at Jim who seemed a little annoyed.

"I'm gonna do this." He got up and took the rains from Jim. Then he whispered something into Verona's ear and within a few seconds Chuck was sitting in the saddle ready to go.

The afternoon went by fairly quickly. They were riding the horses for about an hour before they came to a small picnic area where they had lunch. The trip went fairly well. Chuck and Morgan only fell off twice each, every time earning a glare from Jim.

Chuck had decided he didn't particularly like their riding instructor. They were told by the manager at the ranch that he was the best. Obviously he was well aware of this himself. He tried coming on to Sarah a few times on the trip. Maybe he thought he was being subtle, but Chuck noticed every time and he was pleased to see that Sarah just brushed him off.

Once back at the ranch Chuck patted Verona and thanked her for not throwing him off. The couple of times he fell off were completely his own fault.

As the boys went inside the reception to take care of the bill, Jim saw the opportunity to make another try at Sarah.

"So, tell me, what is a fine lady like yourself doing with a geek like that? Don't you know you could get so much better, like me!" Jim didn't know what hit him. He was on the ground seeing singing birds within a second after uttering the last words.

"It's nerd thank you very much. And he has a million more things to offer than you could ever have!" Sarah yelled down at him. Chuck was standing a few feet away in awe.

Jim shook his head to try and clear away the fog and put a hand to his mouth as he felt the blood trickle from it. Sarah was breathing fast and wanted to kick him, but as she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders she calmed down at once. She turned around and hugged Chuck so hard that he had a hard time breathing.

"Hey, let's go back to the cabin. I told the manager about his behavior. He's gonna have to look for another place to work from now on." Chuck said out loud so that both Jim and people standing around them could hear him. Then he kissed Sarah on her head and motioned for Anna and Morgan to follow them.

As they were almost at the cabin Chuck stroked his dumb up and down Sarah's hand.

"Thanks for defending me." He smiled over at her as she strolled beside him. Anna and Morgan were walking in front of them talking about the day they had.

"That guy was a jerk. He didn't know what he was talking about. You are so much better than he will ever be." She squeezed his hand and he smiled down at her.

Back at the cabins Anna and Morgan went to clean up and they all agreed to meet up at Chuck's and Sarah's to eat dinner there later.

Inside their cabin Chuck let out a big groan as he lowered himself down on the couch.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked sitting down next to him.

"Everything hurts. It hurts in muscles I didn't know I had. And I stink of horse! Don't get me wrong I fell deeply in love with Verona but she could do with a bath." Sarah giggled as Chuck sank further down the couch resting his head on the pillows.

"Hey, are you cheating on me?" She swatted his arm and he groaned and laughed simultaneously.

"You know there's only one girl for me." Chuck cupped her face and smiled at her. Sarah smiled back and leaned in kissing him on the cheek.

"How about a hot bath? It will help with the muscle acing." Sarah said standing up from the couch.

"Will there be bubbles?" Chuck asked head hung low with eyes peaking pleadingly at her.

"You can have all the bubbles you want!" Sarah smiled and reached out helping him to stand up.

Half an hour later Sarah giggled slightly as she heard Chuck's singing from the bathroom.

"_My girl! Talking 'bout my girl. My girl!" _


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone!

I know I know! There is no excuse, so I'm not going to give you any. This chapter is long overdue! I just hope that there are still people out there who want to continue reading this story… If not I totally get it.

I hope you will like this chapter. I'm sorry about any mistakes in grammar/spelling…

A big thank you to all of you who keep reviewing my stories! I love to read them all!

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of them……

**Chapter 12**

Chuck felt refreshed when he got dressed after his bath. His muscles were still aching but he was a man, he could take it. _Hopefully_. He groaned as he opened the bathroom door and walked towards the kitchen.

Sarah had started on the dinner. At the moment she was standing by the kitchen counter dancing to the music from the radio and chopping vegetables.

Chuck leaned against the doorframe watching his fake girlfriend. It was hard to believe that only a couple of days ago he was furious with this woman. He had basically told her to get out of his life. Of course he would have begged her to come back at one point, but now he was relieved that she had come back that night. Chuck knew that something had changed with Sarah. She had been so adamant about this whole trip, pushing for him to ask Big Mike for time off. Then this morning when she had come running into his arms, crying and thinking that he had left her. Chuck had to believe that these things weren't for the cover. The tears this morning were real, no doubt about it. But he couldn't push her to admit all this to him. She had to figure it out for herself.

Chuck smiled as Sarah started singing along to the music. It was an old 80's song; Shooting for the moon. Sarah was swaying to the rhythms. She was barefoot and wearing sweatpants and a red t-shirt small enough that it made a little gap between it and the sweatpants giving Chuck the perfect view of Sarah's silky skin.

As Sarah was singing along to the song she thought about Chuck.

_You've got the charm  
That even wizards can't explain  
How to make rainbows from  
A single drop of rain_

It was so true about Chuck. He had a charm that was to die for and Sarah was convinced that it was this feature that had won her over from the start. When he turned on his charm she was lost and she believed that he could truly make rainbows from a single drop of rain.

_When you're shooting for the moon  
and finally make it,  
Guess a lucky star is shining on you  
The candle on the cake is yours  
So take it,  
Make another wish it's sure to come true  
Isn't that the way you do it?  
Tell me I can do it, too. _

He had wished so many times that she would open up and reveal her feelings for him, she knew that. But now that she was finally sure of her feelings she didn't know how to tell him. Maybe if he made another wish for her to come clean it would make it easier for her to make it come true. But then again that would be taking the easy way out.

Sarah sang along to the last chorus and it seemed that she was in another world. She had forgotten all about the food and was staring right in front of her as the song ended.

"Beautiful voice." Sarah spun around holding her hand to her heart and making a small squeal.

"God, Chuck you scared me! How long have you been standing there?" Sarah almost yelled looking wide eyed at him. Chuck smiled at her and took a few trying steps into the kitchen.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Chuck answered as he reached the counter and grabbed a slice of cucumber. He didn't get the chance to put it in his mouth as the point of a sharp knife rested on his throat.

"You think you can come in here and scare the hell out of me and live to tell about it?" Sarah asked giving him her meanest look. Chuck gulped and felt the knife coming a little closer. Sarah was coming closer now and had him pinned against the counter.

"Sarah…" She could see that he was getting confused and maybe a little scared.

"Do you have any last words you want to utter before…" She waved the knife in front of him.

"Is there any way to get out of this?" Chuck asked a little nervous. He knew she was kidding. She had to be…

"Well, there is something that could persuade me to rethink the situation." Sarah was giving him a peculiar look. She stepped closer, her body touching his in several places. Her lips were only an inch from his and he could feel her breath on his mouth.

"Anything. I'll do anything." Chuck whispered. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Anything? Hmmm…" Sarah smiled and opened her mouth slightly. Then she lifted her hand and let one finger caress his cheek.

"I'm feeling a little… tense… I'm thinking that you might help me with that after our guests have gone home tonight." Sarah laid the knife on the counter behind Chuck and started sliding her free hand up towards her own neck. Chuck was swallowing hard and knew he needed more air because his lungs were starting to burn. A thousand thoughts were rushing through his mind. What did she mean by being tense? How was he going to help? His whole body was reacting to her presence now and he knew he had to get away from her before she understood how this was making him feel.

"Well, how do you see this play out after our guests have left later?" Chuck asked happy that Sarah took a step back.

"Well, I was thinking on the couch. Then we could watch a movie afterwards if it's not too late." She looked up at him waiting for an answer.

"Do we have a deal? Or do I have to pick up the knife again? After all you did get to take a nice hot bath, I don't think there is enough hot water left for me to take more than a quick shower before dinner. I think it's only fare that you give me a massage later on." Sarah smiled and went back to chopping up vegetables.

Chuck was stunned. A massage. He had thought that… Well, he didn't know exactly what he had thought that she meant, but he had an idea or two.

"It's a deal." Was all he could get out before he got the steaks out of the refrigerator.

Morgan and Anna came over half an hour later. Again they were all amazed about Sarah's skills in the kitchen.

"Yeah, she's very good with a knife." Chuck remarked earning him a huge smile from Sarah.

After dinner they all played cards and various board games. But as Morgan still was a sore loser it didn't take long before Anna claimed that she was tired and wanted to go to bed. When Morgan tried to object it earned him a death glare from his girlfriend and he had little else to do than obey.

Sarah and Chuck smiled at Anna as she gave them an apologetic look while Morgan was putting on his shoes.

"Don't be too hard on him, Anna. I'm to blame a little here too. If it hadn't been for all those videogames…" Chuck said holding the door for them.

"He is too old to get this grumpy about simple board games. It has to end sometime. Well, thank you for a lovely dinner." Anna said giving both Sarah and Chuck a hug.

"Good night. See you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, thanks guys. I'm sorry about… You know. Good night." Morgan said earning him a pat on the shoulder from Chuck.

"Good night!" Chuck and Sarah said in unison. Chuck closed the door and went to sit down on the couch. He sighed and sank down into the cushions.

"I'm beat."

"Oh no you're not. You haven't forgotten about our deal have you?" Sarah said before she made her way to the bathroom.

She came back a minute later carrying a towel and some lotion or oil of some sorts.

"What's that?" Chuck asked sitting up properly.

"Well, you didn't think that this was going to be a five minute massage and then you've paid for scaring the crap out of me. Oh no! This is the real deal. Now get up off the couch and go get me a glass of water in the kitchen." Sarah said putting the towel and what Chuck now knew to be massaging oil on the table. Chuck went into the kitchen and found a clean glass in the cabinet.

He let the water run for a moment before he filled the glass and went back into the living room.

There he stopped in his tracks almost dropping the water.

Sarah was lying on her stomach on the towel on the couch, half naked. She had taken off everything but her sweatpants. He saw her t-shirt and bra lying neatly folded on the floor.

"Are you coming? It's getting pretty cold lying here like this." Sarah said looking back at him. Her arms were lying down by her sides and she seemed to be very comfortable.

Chuck swallowed hard. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"I… What?... Where?..." Chuck didn't know how to finish a sentence. Sarah turned her head and looked at him.

"Take some oil, spread it on my back and get to work." She smiled before she lay her head back down and got more comfortable. Chuck let out a shaky breath and grabbed the oil giving it a gentle squeeze. A few drops came out and landed on Sarah's lower back. She hissed as the cold liquid met her warm skin.

Chuck put the bottle back on the table and rubbed his fingers a couple of times before he touched Sarah's delicate skin. The second his hands made contact, Sarah shivered involuntarily. It wasn't a big shiver but enough to make Chuck notice. He smiled as he let his hands work their way up and down her back. He found a special spot in the back of her neck which he took extra special care of.

Sarah moaned as Chuck massaged her lower back and made his way up towards her neck again. He had been going at it for about 20 minutes and she could feel that he was getting tired. When he finally found that special spot again Sarah was about ready to scream out in pleasure. She shivered several times and hardly noticed that Chuck leaned closer. Suddenly he whispered in her ear.

"How was that?" He stopped massaging her, but his fingers didn't leave her back. He started stroking her gently up and down her spine, leaving small circles at her lower and upper back.

"That was heaven. I think I'm gonna hire you." Sarah whispered and sighed as she stretched her arms over her head.

Chuck smiled and pulled his hands from her body.

"What? No more massage?" Sarah whimpered looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, my hands are starting to hurt." Chuck apologized.

"Well, that only means you have to practice more. I'm willing to help you with that. Should we say every other night from now on?" Sarah giggled as she covered herself with the towel and sat up on the couch. They were so close that Chuck could feel her breath on his cheek.

"Ha ha! I thought the deal was this one time and not forever. What have I done to deserve this every other night?"

"Well, you do tend to leave the car when you are specifically told not to." Sarah said trying to be a little serious. Chuck sighed.

"Not that again. I told you I only did it because…"

"I know I know!" Sarah said laying a finger on Chuck's mouth shutting him up.

Chuck stopped breathing for a few seconds. Sarah was so close and she was still holding her finger on his lips. He knew it wasn't right but it would be so easy. Just to lean in a little closer, then maybe she would put her finger down and lean in towards him. And then their lips would meet. At first it would be light and sweet. Then he would deepen it a little, put some more pressure on it. Chuck closed his eyes. This was a perfect moment.

And then his phone rang…

"Frickin'….!" Chuck said out loud, not even trying to hide his frustration. To his surprise Sarah sighed heavily too. Chuck looked at her and she gave him a brave smile, but he could see that she was as frustrated as he was.

"Give me one second." He said fishing his phone out of his pocket.

"Hi sis." He said sighing into the phone.

"Hi Chuck. Oh did I catch you at a bad time?" Ellie asked.

"Ahhh, I… No… It's ok."

"I could call back later."

"No, no! It's fine." Chuck said looking at Sarah. She gave him a small smile before she gathered up her clothes and walked towards the bathroom.

"Say hi from me." She said as she looked back at him. He nodded in response. Ellie was already on her fourth question without as much as stopping for an answer.

"Hey sis! Will you give me some time to answer you?! Yes, it's great up here. No it's not very cold. Sarah's fine. She said to say hi by the way." Chuck tried to keep it short.

Sarah came out from the bathroom and as she stood by the couch she asked with her hands if he wanted to see a movie. Chuck nodded frantically before he held his hand over the phone.

"You pick one." He whispered to Sarah before he turned his attention to his sister.

"Yes, I'm listening. I'm sorry that you have to work all weekend. I'm sure the hospital will give you another weekend off. Yes, they should make it so that you and Devon can spend some time together. No they've gone to bed. It's only me and Sarah here now." Chuck sighed and rolled his eyes, making Sarah smile at him.

After another ten minutes of listening to his sister rant about work and whatnot, Chuck had had enough.

"Well, sis, it's been nice talking to you. But I have to go and have mad passionate sex with Sarah now so you'll have to excuse me." Chuck looked at Sarah with a glimmer in his eyes as he said this. Sarah on the other hand was shocked at his words. Her mouth fell half open and she punched his shoulder.

"Why you! Chuck Bartowski!" She yelled out loud. Chuck laughed and held up a hand as Sarah launched herself at him. He noticed that his sister had gone quiet on the other end.

"Eh sis! I have to go now. I don't think Sarah can wait any longer. She is throwing herself at me. Say hi to Devon from us! We'll talk soon."

"Ellie, don't…."

"Way to go, Sarah!" Was the last thing they heard as they got disconnected.

"You are so dead!" Sarah said tackling Chuck around the waist knocking the wind out of him, and making him fall back against the couch cushions. Then she sat on top of him pinning him down.

"You know that this just earned you another half hour of massage tomorrow, right?" She said a little out of breath. Chuck just smiled at her and breathed hard. There had been so much touching and closeness that day that Chuck hardly knew what was real and what was fiction anymore. He knew he should ask her to get it clarified, but a part of him was afraid of the answer she would give.

Sarah noticed that Chuck was getting serious. He had lost the smile on his lips and he was getting tense in a nervous kind of way. She could see that something was bothering him and that he was struggling with it.

"The movie." She said as she got off him and sat back down on the couch. Chuck blinked a couple of times and looked a little confused.

"Uh… Yeah the movie." He said sitting up straight.

Sarah hit play and the movie started.

An hour into the movie Chuck put his arms over his head and stretched and suddenly he let out a loud yelp of pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"What!? What happened?! Chuck!" Sarah yelled as she saw Chuck buckle over in pain holding a hand to his back.

"Chuck, please answer me! What's wrong?"

"My back…." Chuck groaned as he closed his eyes.

"It's that damn horse…" Chuck said trying to sit up straight but winching in pain instead.

"I thought you loved that horse? Also I thought that the long warm bath helped with those aching muscles." She touched his back where his hand was and he winched again.

"Chuck…"

"It's ok, Sarah. A good night's sleep and I'll be as good as new." He tried giving her his bravest smile.

"Chuck let me see." She tried pulling up his t-shirt but he stopped her.

"Chuck, let me see your back. That is not just muscle pains." She tried again, this time she used more strength and Chuck surrendered. Sarah pulled up his shirt and gasped at what she saw.

A huge blue and yellow bruise was forming on the left side of his back. Sarah touched it gently and he didn't react. But when she put a little more pressure on it he hissed and bent forward. He sighed and pulled down his t-shirt again.

"Oh Chuck, I'm so sorry." Sarah said laying a hand on his arm. She had forgotten all about the movie.

"Sorry for what? You haven't done this to me." Chuck replied looking at her curiously.

"But I made you give me a massage. That couldn't have been good for your sore muscles or your bruise. I'm so so sorry!" She stroked his arm and he closed his eyes for a second.

"No Sarah, don't be sorry. I would have said something if that had hurt me. I'll be fine." Chuck said smiling bravely at her.

"Well, we are not going to see the rest of this movie. We are going to bed so that you can get some rest." Sarah stated getting up from the couch and turning to give him a hand getting up. Chuck stood and walked towards the bedroom.

"I'm all for that idea. Just give me a second to get my stuff together and I'll be out of your way." Chuck said taking a few steps towards the bedroom.

"Oh no you're not!" Sarah said not letting go of his hand put making him stop in his tracks.

"You are sleeping in the bedroom with me tonight. First of all this couch is no good for your back. And second of all I want you in my bed so I can keep an eye on you. I don't want a repeat of this morning. So you get your cute butt into the bathroom and get ready for bed and I'll go get the bed ready." Sarah explained before she disappeared into the bedroom.

Chuck was a little stunned, but he was exhausted and had no intention of arguing with her tonight.

When Chuck came into the bedroom a little while later, Sarah had made up the left side of the bed for him. She had gotten him a glass of water and his phone was placed on the nightstand too.

Sarah smiled at him, grabbed her nightgown and went to the bathroom.

When she came back she found Chuck sprawled out on the bed, face down into the pillow.

"You look exhausted." Sarah remarked as she pulled back the covers. Huck turned his head and looked at her. He let out a shaky breath as he saw her. She was wearing a light blue silk nightgown that only reached her to her knees. As she got into the bed the silk slid up and he could see matching panties underneath. He could see that she wasn't wearing a bra as her nipples were hard under the thin nightgown. But all too soon she covered herself up with the covers and Chuck realized that he was staring at her.

"Yeah, you could say that." Chuck sighed and closed his eyes. Sarah turned towards him and rested her head in her hand. Chuck was only wearing his pajama bottoms. The rest of his body was naked only covered up to his shoulder blades with the covers.

Sarah looked up and down his body. He had gotten more muscles than when they first met. Sarah liked muscles on a man. Not too much and not too little. Just enough. Just like Chuck. She liked Chuck. She loved Chuck.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." She whispered and looked him straight in the eyes as he opened them. Then she felt her hand move and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She cupped his face with her hand and let one finger caress his cheek. She saw that his eyes got dazed and he took in a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry I scared you earlier." He tried to get a little closer to her but his back was killing him. Not so much the bruises anymore as the muscles. Sarah saw him struggle and made it easy on him, she scooted closer to him and suddenly their faces were only inches apart again.

Then Sarah leaned in and their lips met in a light kiss before they pulled apart slightly. Sarah looked him in the eyes as she let her hand slide over his shoulder and down his back taking the covers with it. When she had freed his back from the sheets, she started stroking his back gently, up and down and back and forward.

Chuck smiled slightly and moaned.

"Try to go to sleep." Sarah said smiling down at him. He looked at her and leaned in giving her another kiss.

"Good night." He said before he reached his arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer.

"Good night." Sarah smiled and continued stroking his back. She was one step closer. One step closer to telling him everything.


	13. Chapter 13

Yes, yes I know! Long time no see! But here it is! The next chapter. Hope you like…

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck…..

**Chapter 13**

Chuck opened his eyes slowly. He felt Sarah's warm breath on his cheek and her fingers stroking lightly across the bruise on his back. She was resting her head half on her own pillow and half on his. She seemed lost in thoughts as she watched her fingers dance over his back.

"Good morning." He whispered smiling at her. Sarah fixed her eyes on his and immediately stopped stroking his back.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Sarah's eyes widened in concern as she drew in a sharp breath.

"No, you didn't hurt me. Please, don't stop." Chuck smiled at her again.

"Are you sure?"

"Please." Chuck closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh as Sarah let her fingers stroke over his back with a feather light touch.

"How is your back?" Sarah asked ten minutes later.

"Better now." Chuck said not opening his eyes.

"What do you want to do today?" Sarah asked him playing with the curls in the back of his neck.

"This." Chuck moaned slightly at her touch. He opened his eyes as Sarah cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Don't you think that Morgan and Anna will get suspicious if they don't see us all day?" Sarah smiled at him.

"I don't care…" Chuck raised his eyebrows at her, and Sarah actually giggled. She had not seen this flirty side of him in a long time. And he was getting more and more daring each time. Sarah loved it.

Sarah leaned in and kissed his forehead before she got out of bed. Chuck groaned and whined.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower." She stated as she found a new set of clothes for the day.

"Want me to join you?" Chuck blurted out. The words had barely left his mouth before the redness started creeping up his neck. Sarah turned around quickly looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry… Eh… I'm sorry." Chuck stammered out blushing profusely.

Sarah chuckled and shook her head before she turned around and walked towards the bathroom.

"Damn." Chuck said to himself as Sarah closed the bathroom door. _What just happened? _ He sat further up in bed. He winched slightly at his bruised back, but it was not nearly as bad as last night. It should be better at the end of the day. But a few bruises and sore muscles was the least of his problems right now. _Want me to join you?_ Where did that come from?

"Stupid, Chuck. Really stupid. Way to go ruining all your chances." Chuck shook his head as he got out of bed and made his way towards the kitchen.

Chuck looked inside the refrigerator intending to find something to make for breakfast. He thought about going out to get breakfast for them, but remembering the day before he quickly put that out of his mind. He was staring into the fridge now. Not really looking at anything in particular. He sighed and shook his head again.

He finally grabbed some eggs and a carton of milk. He placed the items on the kitchen counter and slid his fingers through his hair. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

Sarah watched from the doorway as Chuck stretched his arms up over his head, yawning. He was bare feet, only wearing his pajama bottoms. It hung loosely on his hips, very low. No t-shirt. She had a perfect view as the muscles in his back stretched and contracted with his motions. _God, he is fit! When did that happen?_ Sarah had to swallow as sets of naughty thoughts kept filling her mouth with water.

Then Chuck's hands found their way down over his hard chest and down to his newly forming six pack. He rubbed his hand over his abs a couple of times as he yawned again. Sarah felt her eyes glazing over. Her stomach was doing somersaults and she felt her knees weakening under her. She took in a long shaky breath to try and steady herself.

Chuck swirled around at the sudden breathing behind him.

"Jesus, Sarah! You scared me."

"I… I… I'm… I'm sorry." Sarah said not even once looking him in his eyes. Sarah's eyes wandered further south. From his stomach there was a small trail of hair that led the way all the way down to… the top of his pajama bottoms.

Chuck gave a little cough as Sarah seemed to be fixed on his body. Her eyes snapped up to meet his and he was slightly shocked to see that Sarah was blushing.

"You making breakfast?" Sarah asked as she walked towards him.

"Yeah." Was his simple reply before he turned around and started to crack some eggs.

"I can make breakfast. If you want to go take a shower and get dressed." Sarah said finding a fork to whisk the eggs.

"That's ok. I'll shower after we eat." He answered and turned his head to look at her. Sarah simply nodded and continued her work.

As they sat by the table eating breakfast Sarah tried hard not to look at Chuck. She knew that she was sending out weird signals to him. Like kissing him goodnight the night before. It had come so natural and it hadn't been awkward this morning. And like now, she could feel the redness of her cheeks as she only cast small glances in his direction. It was time to tell him how she felt. She knew now that he wasn't angry with her anymore. The whole thing had just faded away during the past days.

The little fight they had the other night had done wonders for them. What if they had only had that fight weeks ago? Then he wouldn't be at least surprised if she had done what she wanted to do right now. She had to force her inner agent to make an appearance as all she wanted to do was throw herself at him and kiss him senseless.

Sarah was suddenly startled out of her thoughts when she noticed Chuck looking her straight in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" She could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry, I just zoned out for a second." She tried to give him a smile but ended up looking down at her food instead.

"I can make you something else if you want?" Chuck tried.

"What?" Sarah was on another planet, barely registering the words coming out of his mouth.

"I can make you something else to eat. I thought you liked eggs."

"What? Of course I like eggs."

"It doesn't look like it. Sarah, what's wrong?" Chuck asked and when his hand captured hers he finally got her attention.

"Nothing… I… I just… I'm sorry, I'll eat it now." She answered taking a mouthful of eggs.

"Don't bother. If you didn't want eggs you should have said so." Chuck sighed grabbing her plate and walking towards the kitchen counter.

Sarah was by his side in a second grabbing for her plate. Chuck reacted quickly holding it up in the air out of reach.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Give me my food back!!" Sarah tried to grab the food, but Chuck was too tall.

"You barely took one bite! I'm not gonna force it down your throat!" Chuck answered loudly. He walked towards the sink when suddenly Sarah jumped on his back, wrapping her feet around his stomach and her arms across his naked chest. Chuck winched and was so startled he almost dropped the plate down into the sink.

"What the hell?!" He screamed. Sarah was leaning close to his ear, whispering angrily:

"Give…me…my…food…!"

This sent shivers down Chuck's spine. Having her wrapped around him like this was a dream come through. All though she was doing it out of anger, he really didn't care.

"Where do you want it?" He asked trying to sound calm, but failing miserably.

"Over by the table." Sarah said still holding on to him. Chuck turned on his heels and made his way back to the table, still having Sarah clung to his back and holding the plate in his hand. He sat the plate down on the table.

"Where would you like to be put down, your highness?" He asked grinning slightly.

_In bed. _Sarah mentally slapped herself for thinking like that.

"Over by that…"

"Uh… Sorry, you guys. Didn't mean to interrupt your little play there." Chuck spun around quickly now holding Sarah's feet up with his arms. Morgan was standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face. Sarah blushed profusely, but instead of getting off Chuck she clung to him like her life depended on it.

"Morgan! Good morning! What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" Chuck asked confused about Morgan's sudden appearance and equally confused by Sarah's tight grip on his chest.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with us, but I can see that you are already making your own breakfast scene." Morgan smirked.

"That's very thoughtful of you guys, but we woke up early and didn't want to wake you guys so we went ahead and had breakfast. Sarah just twisted her ankle this morning, and I'm helping her get around while it heals." Chuck lied through his teeth. It was easier than to explain what really happened.

"Oh, I see." Morgan actually seemed disappointed.

"I hope it's nothing serious, Sarah."

"Uh, no, I'll be fine soon. Just Chuck here, being overprotective." She said stroking Chuck's cheek.

"Oh, yeah well, he is a nice guy. Don't give him a hard time for wanting the best for you." Morgan replied turning around to go back to his cabin.

"Hey Morgan! You never said how you got in here!" Chuck yelled after him.

"I gotta have some secrets, man! See you later!" Morgan yelled back slamming the door shut after him.

Chuck sighed and as he felt Sarah letting go of his chest he let her down. He turned around to look at her.

"Oh my god! Chuck! Your back! I'm so sorry!" Sarah said grabbing his arm. She was about to turn him around to examine his back but Chuck stood his ground.

"Sarah' I'm fine. Your little piggyback ride actually did wonders for my muscles. As for the bruise, it is healing nicely. No worries." He smiled at her and gestured for her to sit down.

"If you're sure. But if it starts hurting again, you let me know." She said.

"Nice save by the way." Sarah commented as she sat down and started eating her now cold eggs.

"Yeah, well, lying has become second nature I guess." Chuck sighed going back to the kitchen counter cleaning up the mess.

"You know, you could have just told him the truth. It wouldn't have ruined the cover."

"I know, and that's what's worrying me. I told a lie instead of the truth, because the lie was easier. I never thought it would be easier…"

Sarah finished eating her eggs and brought the plate over to Chuck so that he could clean it.

"Well, then that's something we have to work on." Sarah said placing a hand on his arm. Chuck stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked towel drying the last plate.

"We have to work on your lying. How we can make every lie so close to the truth that you won't feel so bad when you're lying."

"Isn't that what I'm doing already? I don't want it to be second nature." Chuck sighed and tossed the towel on the counter.

Sarah knew she had gone about this the wrong way. She had, very subtle, been trying to angle it towards their relationship. That they needed to become closer so that everything about their relationship wouldn't be a lie.

"I think that came out wrong. What I meant was that…well…we should make things look more real. Between you and I that is… No I… that's not what I meant either. Uhm…" Sarah sighed. She had already said too much. This was not the right moment to spill all her feelings for him. Chuck looked utterly confused.

"What are you saying, Sarah?"


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! Some of you would really like me to stop stalling on this story and some of you love the back and forth. I think the reason I'm stalling is that my mind just keeps finding more stuff I want to include in the story, and besides I have several days to fill. But I hope that this chapter will go from slow to a bit faster… I just hope it's not too fast…. But I should really start writing the end soon.

Also I am really sorry about the delay in this story, in all of my stories really. But my best friend just lost her baby boy, so you can understand where my priorities have been.

Reviews are always loved!

Enjoy! Oh by the way, this chapter might be considered a T+ rating for some of you. Next chapter will be M. Consider yourselves warned….

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Just this story.

**Chapter 14**

"_What are you saying, Sarah?" _

"Chuck… We need to talk. But can we please talk later tonight? I'll answer you then." Sarah said cupping his cheek with her hand. Chuck sighed, closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"I guess I've waited this long…" Chuck answered her. Sarah leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

Chuck gave her a small smile and went to take a shower.

Sarah was relieved that Chuck had given her some more time to explain herself, and suddenly she got an idea. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Anna, can you meet me outside in two minutes?" Sarah said into the phone when she got the answer she wanted.

Later that day Anna made Morgan and Chuck drive to the grocery store.

"But I thought we had everything we needed?" Chuck asked as Sarah pushed him out the door. They met up with Anna and Morgan by their car. Morgan was trying to convince Anna they had all they needed but she was being very adamant.

"You guys just do as you are told and don't ask so many questions." Anna said handing Chuck the car keys.

The boys sighed as they got in the car and drove off. Sarah and Anna smiled at each other before they went inside Sarah's cabin and prepared for that evening.

Back in the car…

"Something is going on with those two." Morgan stated as they drove down the road.

"I know. It's weird. Sarah and I bought so many groceries on the way up here it should last for two weeks. What's on that list anyway?" Chuck asked nodding towards the list Morgan was holding on to.

"Let's see. Milk, bread, shampoo, batteries, matches, popcorn, white wine and bubble bath." Morgan questioned the last thing on the list.

"Well, milk and bread I can understand. You eat like a horse, man. Batteries… Maybe if the power is down. Matches… We have matches at the cabin. We are out of popcorn and white wine but we have more than enough bubble bath." Chuck stated feeling confused.

"Yeah, they are definitely up to something." He continued as they reached the grocery store.

The guys finished their shopping and were soon back at the cabins.

But Sarah and Anna were nowhere to be seen.

"That's odd. Did they tell you they were going somewhere?" Chuck asked Morgan as they put away the groceries.

"No, but don't worry about it. My girl can take down the nastiest of people if she has to." Morgan smiled and walked back into the living room.

"Mine too…" Chuck whispered and pitied the fool who would dare to try something on Anna or Sarah.

"Well, this means that we can play Xbox without them getting angry with us." Morgan cheered. He was already seated on the couch starting up another game.

"Morgan, I don't know. I'll bet you they are just around the corner. I think at least Sarah's not gonna be too happy seeing me sitting here doing nothing." Chuck looked at the front door, biting his lower lip.

"Oh come on man. She's not the boss of you! Besides you are on vacation and are supposed to relax." Morgan was already finished with the first level and handed Chuck the other control, urging him to sit down.

"I don't know how me jumping at every sound makes this relaxing." Chuck sighed as he took the control and sat down.

Five minutes later the front door opened and Sarah and Anna walked inside, laughing. They stopped when they saw Morgan looking wide eyed at them and Chuck was fumbling with the Xbox. He tried to shut it off but couldn't for the life of him find the power button.

"Hello boys." Sarah said.

"I… I… uh…" Chuck stammered.

"Shut it off, man." Morgan whispered angrily at him. Chuck turned towards the Xbox again but didn't see the cord in front of him. He lost his balance and crashed face first on the floor.

"Chuck…" Sarah said with concern in her voice and ran over to him. Kneeling beside him she tried to help him up.

"Are you ok?" She asked as he sat up and she cupped his face with her hand. Chuck just shook his head fiercely and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. We were just going to play for a minute. I swear." He looked down at his hands. Suddenly the girls started laughing hard. Morgan and Chuck were utterly confused.

"What?!" Morgan asked as Anna came over to him and gave him a hug. After a while of hysterical laughter, Sarah calmed down enough to explain.

"You guys acted like two little kids getting caught doing something that you really didn't want your mother to know. Ha ha ha." Sarah leaned in and gave Chuck a gentle kiss on his lips. Then she pulled back and looked lovingly into his eyes. Chuck was still shocked and just stared at her for a moment. Then he leaned in and kissed her again. He swore if it hadn't been for Morgan and Anna standing on the other side of the table he would have had her right there and then.

Sarah noticed Chuck's eagerness and she felt the same way. She caught herself wondering how this weekend would have turned out hadn't Anna and Morgan been there.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Morgan asked but winched when Anna grabbed his hand. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

"We have to go. See you later." Morgan yelled as if Chuck and Sarah were standing in another room. And with that he dragged Anna out of the cabin.

"That was weird." Chuck stated as he got up from the floor.

"So what do you want to do?" Sarah asked sitting down on the couch.

"Do you want something to eat?" Chuck asked.

"No, I thought maybe we could eat in a couple of hours. If that's ok with you?" Sarah asked suddenly getting a little nervous.

"Uh… Sure. I'm ok with that. Maybe we could play cards?" Chuck asked and Sarah nodded before she started shuffling the deck in front of her.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Sarah asked two hours later. Chuck could see that she was a little restless. She almost seemed nervous.

"Sure. Sarah, are you alright? You seem kind of nervous." He asked her as she got up of the couch to go into the bedroom.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little restless." She answered before she disappeared.

When she came out of the bedroom, Chuck had put his shoes on and was about ready to go.

"You should bring a jacket, Chuck. It might get a bit chilly." Sarah said putting on her own shoes and jacket. Chuck nodded.

As they started walking away from the cabin Sarah intertwined her fingers with Chuck's and he smiled down at her. He was about to say something when they suddenly heard Morgan shouting behind them.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he ran up to them.

"We are going for a walk." Chuck said stopping and looking at his friend.

"Oh, great! Can I come? I can't find Anna. She said she was going out, but she's been gone for 20 minutes now." Morgan said as he tried getting them to walk. Sarah didn't budge.

"Uhh, Morgan I think you should stay here." Sarah said trying not to sound annoyed. Chuck saw that she wasn't happy about the thought of having Morgan tag along. At some level he liked the fact that Sarah wanted to be alone with him. On the other side he didn't want to leave his friend alone.

"Why?" Morgan asked and Sarah immediately felt sorry for him.

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but I think Anna might have a surprise for you when she gets back. Just give her a little more time." Sarah said giving Morgan a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Morgan beamed at this.

"A surprise?"

"Yes, but you can't let her know that you know. Act surprised. Promise me." Sarah told him.

"I promise. Have a fun walk!" Morgan said as he turned and went back to his cabin.

"Is there really a surprise for him?" Chuck asked as Sarah grabbed his hand again and they kept walking into the forest. Sarah just smiled up at him.

They had walked for about ten minutes when they suddenly ran into…

"Anna?" Chuck asked confused.

"Hey guys." Anna smiled and was about to pass them in silence when Sarah stopped her.

"He's expecting a surprise." She whispered into the smaller woman's ear. Anna raised her eyebrows, but when Sarah gave her a nod in the direction of the cabins she just smiled and nodded.

As Anna disappeared down the path, Chuck turned and stopped Sarah from going any further.

"Ok, before we go any further I want to know the truth. Does Anna know about you being a spy? Is this just a sneaky plan to lure me into the forest so that you can kill me? Has Beckman finally had enough? What are your orders? Because I'll double the amount they are giving you if you just let me live." Chuck took one step back, but Sarah didn't allow him to let go of her hand.

"What? Chuck, what are you talking about? We are just taking a walk. You and me. No one else. Come on, let's keep moving." Sarah said dragging him with her. Chuck sighed and started walking. He had to trust her.

As they walked deeper into the forest Chuck thought he saw some lights further ahead. He pointed towards the lights and Sarah smiled.

"Morgan is not the only one getting a surprise." She told him as they reached a clearing in the woods.

"Is this for us?" Chuck looked on in awe. There was a big blanket on the grass with a picnic basket in the middle. Around the blanket and up in the nearby trees there were lanterns, giving enough light around the picnic area as the sun had already begun to set.

"Sarah?" Chuck questioned as she led them over to the blanket and made him sit down. She reached for the basket and opened it. There she found a bottle of white wine, two glasses, two plates and a box with sandwiches.

"I know you probably expected a better dinner tonight, but I couldn't find a way to keep the food warm long enough. But turkey club sandwich is one of your favorites right?" Sarah asked. As she lay the sandwich down on one plate and handed it to him he could see that her hand was shaking.

"Sarah…" Chuck tried but she cut him off.

"Do you want some wine?"She asked as he took the plate from her. She grabbed the bottle, but when she started fidgeting with the bottle opener Chuck grabbed both the bottle and the opener from her.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" He asked as he opened the wine. With nothing to keep her hands occupied Sarah took some grass ripping it to shreds.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you." She whispered not looking at him.

"This is nice, Sarah. I don't want you doubting that. Wine?" He asked handing her a glass. She gladly accepted it, drinking half of it in one gulp. Chuck took a bite of his sandwich and decided to give her a little more time to compose herself.

"So this is why you and Anna were so secretive today?" Chuck stated as he looked around. It wasn't just nice, it was very romantic. He thought he should let her know.

"This is very romantic. Great for our cover." Chuck smiled at her but he didn't get a smile in return. Instead he saw sadness in her eyes. She was sitting slightly on her side her legs drawn up almost under her and she was leaning on one arm holding the glass in the other hand. Chuck was sat with both his legs straight in front of him, leaning back on both his hands.

"It's not for the cover." Sarah whispered. Chuck heard her speaking, but the wind made it so he couldn't quit hear her. She had said something about the cover.

"Excuse me, I didn't quit get that." He told her scooting a little closer so he would be able to hear.

"It's not for the cover." She whispered again. Chuck's eyes widened. She didn't see it since her eyes were locked on the blanket.

"What…" Chuck started.

"It's not for…!" Sarah almost shouted but stopped when Chuck put two fingers over her lips.

"I heard you… I'm just… Does that mean? Are you saying… Are we… Can I hope that…" Chuck rambled on and barely noticed that Sarah removed his finger from her lips. She leaned in closer and before he knew it Sarah's lips touched Chuck's in a feather light kiss.

Suddenly Chuck's brain kicked in and he realized that she was kissing him and he was not doing much responding. He leaned in closer then, sitting up a little straighter and deepened the kiss as his right hand came up to cup her cheek.

As they broke away slightly for air Chuck drew in a shaky breath.

"Sarah…" He started and leaned in for another kiss, but Sarah stopped him, placing a hand on his chest.

"No, Chuck I have to say this before I lose my nerve." She said pulling back a few inches. She took a deep breath. Chuck scooted even closer and turned sitting straight in front of her now.

"Ok, tell me." He said taking her hands in his urging her on.

"I like you. But I think you know that. I just need you to believe it. That's why I wanted to come up here with you alone. So that I could show you how I feel about you, without it being a cover." She dove right in. There was no reason to hold back now.

_That's why she got so sad when I mentioned this was a good cover. _Chuck thought to himself. _What other times have I thought things were a cover, but in fact it was Sarah showing how she felt about me?_

"I… There have been so many times I have rejected you and it broke my heart to see how hurt you got. But I was afraid that if I said yes you would figure out how I felt about you." She continued.

"Like with the suburbs…" Things started to dawn on Chuck then. Every time she had rejected him she had wanted exactly the same thing as he did.

"Like the suburbs. I wanted to go back there with you. I wanted to spend time with you, watching a movie and cuddling on the couch, but I just… I was afraid." She whispered that last part.

"What changed Sarah?" He asked cupping her cheek again.

"Believe it or not, it was Ellie." Sarah laughed when she saw the shocked expression on his face.

"She made me realize that I really loved you and that I should fight for us and make you really believe that I loved you. And that's when I realized that I did really love you. And that I should tell you. But then I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me if I just flat out told you so I decided to show you. That there would be no doubt in your mind when I told you…" Chuck cut her off.

"You love me…." Chuck whispered stunned.

"Yes, I lo…" Sarah suddenly realized that she had blurted it out when she was rambling on. She gasped and held her hands in front of her mouth in surprise.

"You love me…" Chuck said again, a little less stunned this time. Sarah's face and eyes softened at that.

"Yes, Chuck, I love you." Sarah smiled then and Chuck had never seen a more beautiful smile.

"I love you too." He managed to say before he leaned in and kissed her again. It was with more passion this time and he pulled her as close as he could get her.

As they pulled apart for some much needed air, Sarah laughed.

"Well, I should hope so after all my ramblings." Chuck smiled at that and hugged her tight.

"I can't believe we are finally here." He said looking into her eyes.

"What? Here in the forest?" She smirked at him and laughed when his mouth opened slightly and he let out a little "ah" at her small joke.

"Why you little…" Chuck started and his fingers found her most sensitive spot under her ribcage.

"No, Chuck. You… ha ha… know…hi hi hi…how ticklish… he he he…I am!" Sarah bent over trying to get away from Chuck's arms.

"I know." He stated, but he took pity in her and stopped his attack and just held her instead. After awhile Sarah sat up, her back resting against Chuck's chest. They were quiet for some time before Chuck spoke again.

"Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"What about Casey?"

"He can find his own boyfriend." Sarah smiled and she heard Chuck laughing behind her.

"You know what I mean. What about him and Beckman and the CIA?" Chuck asked into her hair.

"It's going to take some convincing on our part. But let's not talk about that now. Let's just enjoy the weekend." Sarah said leaning her head on his shoulder as Chuck kissed her cheek. She turned her head a little, just enough for Chuck to kiss her mouth.

When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily and Sarah could feel that Chuck was affected by the kiss and her presence. She was affected too.

"Chuck." She breathed and turned around in his arms. He took the hint and kissed her again. He started stroking his hands up and down her back.

Sarah gave him a light push and he lay back on the blanket dragging her with him. She was laying half on top of him as her lips found their way down his neck. Chuck groaned and slipped his hand under her shirt, another groan escaping his troth as his hand connected with her silky skin.

Sarah's lips returned to his mouth and as Chuck ran his tongue over her lips she opened them slightly to let him in. As their tongues danced together a moan escaped Sarah's lips and Chuck's hand found its way to the side of her left breast.

"Chuck." She mumbled into his mouth and his hand stopped moving as he wasn't sure if he was moving too fast for her. Suddenly Sarah pulled back slightly.

"Why did you stop?" She asked confused.

"I didn't know if… Am I moving too fast?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"No, you are doing just great." She kissed him again and he continued stroking the side of her breast before he cupped her breast and gave her nipple a quick swipe with his thumb. Sarah took in a sharp breath at the contact and leaned into his touch.

"Sarah?" Chuck said after a few more strokes of his thumb.

"Yes?" Sarah asked absentmindedly.

"I think we need to stop." He groaned as he said it feeling Sarah shifting and coming in contact with his groin.

"Are you sure you want to stop?" Sarah leaned back just enough to look into his eyes. She had a mischievous grin on her face.

"No, I don't want to stop. I need to stop… For now…" Chuck started feeling embarrassed.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Because I don't think I can keep my hands off of you much longer and we don't have protection…" He sighed not looking straight at her.

"You are right. Thank you for thinking about that." Sarah stroked one finger down his cheek and kissed him lightly.

"Yeah, I'm a regular saint." Chuck sighed as he sat back up.

"Oh, I know you are frustrated, honey. I am too." She smiled at him as she put everything back in the basket.

"But you know, if you help me clean this up and put out the lights, we can get back to the cabin pretty quickly." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and Chuck was on his feet in seconds.


	15. Chapter 15

There are not enough ways to say how sorry I am not having updated this story for so long. Inspiration has been lost. But with the new season promising to be very good indeed, I felt I just had to continue this story and try and finally wrap it up.

I'm thinking one or two more chapters after this one.

**This chapter is M rated! If you are not old enough or do not like M rating do not read this chapter. There will be smut, sweet smut. Consider yourselves warned! **

Thank you to everyone for reviews, story alerts etc. And thank you for sticking with me! I hope you'll like it!

With that I give you:

**Chapter 15**

Chuck and Sarah made their way back to the cabin in record time. Chuck fumbled with the key before he finally managed to unlock the door. Once inside Sarah wasted no time in getting rid of both her and Chuck's jackets. Chuck smiled as she kissed him hungrily on the lips, and then he backed Sarah towards the bedroom.

Standing beside the bed they broke apart for some air. They smiled at each other, both out of breath. Chuck leaned down and started kissing her neck. Sarah moaned as he hit a particular sensitive spot.

"Chuck…" She whispered as her fingers found their way into his hair holding him close to where she wanted him.

"Mmmm." Chuck replied giving her a gentle bite before resuming his ministrations on her neck.

"Chuck." Sarah moaned again tugging on his hair. As much as she loved what he was doing she was ready for something else.

"What?" Chuck asked out of breath as he looked into her eyes resting his forehead against hers. She smiled and kissed his lips lightly before she caught the hem of his shirt in her hands. Slipping her hands underneath the fabric she made him gasp as she came in contact with his stomach. Chuck grinned down at her and tried to kiss her but Sarah pulled away tracing her fingers down his abdomen.

Chuck watched as she bit her lower lip and then looked up at him with her most pleading look. Giving her another grin he raised his arms above his head. Sarah smiled back and lifted his shirt over his head in one swift move.

As the shirt landed on the floor Sarah moved in trailing kisses down Chuck's neck. She then travelled down over his chest reaching his stomach leaving a trail of kisses on his skin as she went along. Chuck groaned at the sight of Sarah tasting him.

Suddenly Sarah grabbed his belt buckle and opened it and before Chuck had a chance to stop her she had popped every button on his jeans.

"Sarah!" He breathed as her warm breath hit the skin just above the waist of his boxers. Then Sarah hooked her fingers into his jeans and slid them down his legs. Chuck quickly got rid of his shoes and socks. In no time Sarah had him standing in front of her only wearing his dark blue boxers.

But as Sarah was about to reach for the blue item Chuck's brain finally kicked in and he stopped her.

"Oh no, let's play fair." He said tugging her against him and kissing her gently.

"What? I think I have been very fair, seeing as your clothes are still in one piece." Sarah smirked as Chuck groaned at the image of Sarah ripping his clothes off him.

"I was thinking more the fact that I'm practically naked and you are still covered up by all those unnecessary clothes." Chuck smiled as he reached for the buttons on her blouse. He fumbled a little to get the first button through its hole.

Sarah laughed as Chuck let out a dissatisfied grunt.

"Damn small buttons…" He muttered. Sarah giggled and cupped his cheek. He smiled up at her but quickly got back to the task at hand. When his tongue came out and he bit on it to concentrate, Sarah finally took pity in him.

"Hey." She said tilting his head upwards.

"Let me." She said placing her hands on his chest and pushing lightly making him sit back on the bed. Sarah took a step back and let her hands travel up her body. Chuck had been semi hard since they left the woods but now he couldn't hide the effect she was having on him.

Sarah had meant to go slow, to torture him just a little bit more, but as she looked over at Chuck she found she didn't have the control or strength to do so. He was breathing hard like her, his skin was flushed and his arousal was very evident underneath his boxers. And besides, she thought, they had both waited long enough for this.

Chuck let out a groan as Sarah ripped open her blouse, the remaining buttons scattering on the floor and revealing her black laced bra. Her full breasts were threatening to spill over the fabric and Chuck aced to touch and taste her again.

"Sarah." He moaned as she shimmied out of her jeans. She looked up at him as she stood bent over, giving him a perfect view of her breasts.

"I need you…" He got up off the bed and in a second had her wrapped up in his arms.

"Now!" He demanded and she whimpered in agreement as he claimed her lips again. He backed them up against the bed and lay her down gently. He followed and put most of his weight on one elbow so not to crush her.

"You are so beautiful." He said looking into her eyes lovingly and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." She said almost blushing before giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you." Sarah said cupping his face in her hands.

"Never ever doubt that." She kissed him again and let her hands find their way to the back of his neck.

"I love you too, baby. And I won't." And with that he started kissing his way down her neck again.

As Chuck reached her breasts he cupped one of them in his hand and squeezed lightly before he ran his thumb over her nipple. Sarah moaned and arched into his hand. Chuck kissed the top of her breasts before quickly taking one of her nipples into his mouth through the bra. This made Sarah arch into him again and he took the opportunity to unclasp her bra.

Chuck pealed the garment away from Sarah, revealing her breasts and let out a small gasp.

"Perfect…" He whispered before taking one breast into his mouth, suckling it gently before lightly biting the hard nipple. Sarah cried out and pressed his head against her. Chuck then released her and gave the nipple a final lick before he did everything all over again on the other one.

Sarah was now squirming underneath him and dragging her nails over his back. Chuck hissed against her breast at the pain and bit her nipple.

"Chuuuk!" Sarah cried out and Chuck's hips shot forward of their own. Chuck groaned and slid one hand down Sarah's stomach, landing on her hip. He trailed a finger down the outside of her thigh, before shifting slightly to get better access. Then he ran the same finger up the inside of her thigh barely missing her center before it stilled on the top of her black panties.

Sarah suddenly yanked on Chuck's hair, brining his face up to hers.

"WHA?" Chuck began but was silenced by Sarah's mouth on his. The kiss was hard and demanding and when it was clear that neither would win the tongue battle going on they came up for air.

"No more teasing! I want you! NOW!" Sarah almost shouted. Somehow she had managed to snake her hands down to his boxers without him noticing and now she was yanking the offending garment off. And as she grabbed his long hard cock he gasped and jerked his hips forward into her hand.

"Sarah!" He managed before she started stroking him. He let his head come to rest on her shoulder as the feel of her soft hand was about to break him.

As Sarah kept stroking him, Chuck had the conscious mind to get her out of her panties. He stroked his whole hand over her sex once before using only two fingers doing it again with a little more force. Sarah arched against his hand and cried out as one finger put slight pressure on her clit.

"Yes, oh, yes… Chuck!" She had lost all concentration on what she was doing to him and let go of his cock to grip the bed sheets.

Hearing his name from her lips like that was driving him insane. He quickly pushed two fingers inside her and covered her mouth with his as she screamed from the sensations he was creating inside her. Chuck had a fleeting thought that he might have hurt her, but from her satisfied moans and how easily his fingers went in and out of her slick walls he quickly decided that she was more than ready for him. He was so hard that it nearly ached. He could not remember a time he had been more turned on than right at that moment. Hearing Sarah moaning his name, her smell, the way she tasted, everything was driving him mad.

"Sarah, I need to know…" Chuck said kissing her cheek, her nose and her jaw.

"What, Chuck? Need to know what?" Sarah panted stroking Chuck's back and moaning as his fingers were still moving inside her.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? Because if not, I'll stop now. It might kill me, but we can wait if you are not ready." Chuck swallowed hard. He really wanted to continue this, but not if Sarah had any doubts.

"Chuck, I've wanted this… I've wanted you for so long now. I love you and nothing would make me happier right now than you making love to me." Sarah encouraged him with another searing kiss before she whispered into his ear:

"And if you don't get inside me very soon I will have to hurt you." She laughed as a gasp left his mouth, but when she looked at him she saw his mega smile covering his face.

"Protection." He managed to say as he kissed her neck and shoulder.

"Top drawer." Sarah smiled when he gave her a curious look.

"I'm so glad you didn't reject me in the woods." She grinned at him letting him know that this night was well planned. He just grinned back and within moments he had put the condom on.

Then Chuck changed his position slightly and with a groan from him and a moan slipping from Sarah he entered her. She was so wet and ready for him, he had no problem filling her all the way.

"Ooohhh." Sarah moaned and took a deep breath to steady her beating heart. Although she was ready for him she was glad he gave her a minute to adjust to the size of him. He was big and Sarah let out a small whimper as he drew almost all the way out of her before going back in.

"Sarah, are you ok? Am I hurting you? Please look at me." Chuck's voice was full of worry and Sarah felt tears threatening to break free. When she opened her eyes and Chuck saw her glistening eyes he gasped and almost pulled all the way out before Sarah could stop him.

"No! You're not hurting me."

"But Sarah… You…"

"No, Chuck. I promise you. You are not hurting me. It's just me being emotional because you are so tender and sweet with me. Please, don't stop." And to drive home her point she hooked her legs around his waist and drove up making him drive into her again.

Chuck groaned at her silky feel around his cock and as he found her lips and kissed her passionately he found a perfect rhythm. Not too fast and not too slow.

Sarah was slowly coming apart. She had been wet since they had made out in the woods and she knew that all though she wanted their first time to last forever she was already very close to an orgasm.

Chuck sensed the shift in Sarah. Her breathing got even heavier and she started to clench around his cock.

"Chuck, I'm… I'm… Ooohhh." Sarah moaned and small beads of sweat started forming on their bodies.

"I know, baby. Just let go." Chuck encouraged her and leaned down to capture one hard nipple in his mouth. Sarah screamed and tightened her grip on his back and neck.

"Let go, Sarah. I want to see you come." At those words she shattered around him, convulsing harder than she ever had before. She was shaking and Chuck held her tight while still sucking her breasts and moving slowly in and out of her.

"Aaaaaaahhh, YES!" Sarah screamed digging her nails into Chuck's back making him wince in pain. Her reaction to the orgasm was his undoing. He set up the pace and almost slammed into her has he felt his own release closing in.

"Chuck! Yes, harder!" Sarah yelled and Chuck drove even harder into her.

"Ahhgg." He grunted as he tumbled over the edge and spilled into her. He kissed her cheek and her neck and rested his head against her shoulder for a second before he looked into her eyes. Then he gave two more trusts, taking her by surprise and she cried out all over again.

Chuck was mesmerized by Sarah as her second orgasm washed over her. He swore he could see at least four different colors in her eyes, her lips formed the most perfect O's and she had this glow about her that was the most beautiful thing that Chuck had ever seen in his life. At that moment he felt complete. Seeing her giving herself to him like that… He felt a tear escape his eye and travel down his cheek.

"Chuck." Sarah said, although smiling still with a little worry in her voice.

"I love you so much, Sarah. You are perfect. This was perfect." He smiled at her and leaned into her hand as she touched his cheek.

"I love you with all of my heart, Chuck. And you are perfect, we are perfect… Together." She smiled at him and kissed his lips gently. They both moaned as Chuck slipped out of her and went to get cleaned up.

When he settled back into bed, Sarah was quick to cuddle up to him. He put his arms around her and drew her closer. Sarah tilted her head and looked up at him and he kissed her forehead, then her nose, then each of her eyelids before he settled his lips against hers.

Chuck sighed as Sarah settled her head on his chest.

"I can't believe we waited this long to get here." Sarah said as she yawned.

"So are you happy?" Chuck asked rubbing small circles on her back.

"Yes, Chuck, I'm very happy. And in a little while I will show you just how happy I am. But right now I think we have deserved at little nap." Sarah kissed his chest and looked up at him.

"I totally agree." He smiled down at her and gave her a light kiss before they both settled down and closed their eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

I'M SO SOOOOOOOORRY…(Spoken in a Rachel Green (Friends) voice. If you get the reference then good on you!) I have no excuse for why it has take me years (!) to update this story. The only reason I can think of is that when I write and the characters get together I often don't know where to go from there. (That's why all my endings are lame…)

I can only apologize for those of you who have been waiting for this story to get an update. This is the last chapter though and it's not very long. Please read my AN at the end.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed this story and for all of you wanting me to continue it.

And now I give you… THE LAST CHAPTER!

Enjoy.

Chapter 16

Sarah woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. Opening her eyes she smiled as she saw Chuck walking in to the bedroom with a tray in his hands.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said putting the tray down on the bed.

"Good morning. You didn't have to do all this." Sarah said sitting up in bed. Chuck sat down next to her and reached for a cup of coffee.

"I wanted to. Besides, we needed to refuel after last night." He smirked as he leaned over and gave her a kiss. Sarah blushed a little while taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Mmmm, yeah we did use a lot of energy." She said smiling against the glass.

"Energy well spent if you ask me." Chuck stated. He put his coffee cup down on the tray and started kissing Sarah's bare shoulder.

"Chuck…"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking about last night." His lips were inching their way towards her neck.

"Chuck, you have to eat something. You know, to keep your energy up." Sarah tried to put some distance between them but Chuck just scooted closer.

"Oh, I got a lot of energy from that sip of coffee. Let me show you."

And that he did…

Later that day Chuck and Sarah were relaxing on the couch when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Chuck yelled earning a scowl from Sarah.

"What? I'm not moving unless I absolutely have to." He explained tightening his grip on her waist and bringing her even closer to him.

"Hey guys!" Morgan and Anna greeted them as they walked up to the couch.

"Hey! You guys still here?" Chuck asked.

"We're leaving now. Just wanted to say goodbye." Morgan replied.

"So, how was last night? You two have fun?" Anna asked looking at Sarah.

"Last night was fantastic, Anna. Thank you so much for all your help." Sarah said sitting up straight.

"Yeah, thank you." Chuck said grabbing Sarah's hand as they stood up.

"You are very welcome!" Anna smiled at Sarah knowingly. She was still a little annoyed at Morgan for booking this weekend. But she was glad that she had been able to help Sarah out. And she was happy to see that this weekend had done the on-again off-again couple really good. They seemed to have figured things out and as far as Anna could tell they were happier than ever before.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back with us today, Chuck? Won't you be bored just the two of you up here all alone? What will you do?" Morgan asked Chuck as he and Anna made their way back to the door.

"Oh no, I'm not going back before I absolutely have to. If Big Mike knew I was back early I guaranty you he would find a way to have me back at work before my vacation was up. Besides…" Chuck placed a hand on Sarah's waist and pulled her close.

"… I'm sure we'll find ways to entertain ourselves." He grinned as he saw the blush forming on Sarah's face.

"Okey. I was going to have a videogame marathon tonight and you could have been invited. But, your loss I guess." Morgan shrugged.

"Oh, come on you!" Anna took hold of Morgan's hand and dragged him out the door.

"Have fun you guys! Bye!" She added as they headed towards their car.

"But, Anna…" Morgan started.

Chuck and Sarah laughed as they waved goodbye to their friends.

Later that night Chuck was looking through some DVD's while Sarah brought some popcorn and a bottle of wine into the living room.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked holding up a couple of movies.

"Not something with superheroes in them." She replied smiling up at him.

"What? Why not?" Chuck pouted.

"Because I'm sure we've seen them all and I really don't need to see them again." She shrugged getting comfortable on the couch and sipping her wine.

Chuck let out a small gasp, furrowed his brows and found a comedy he put on.

As he sat down beside Sarah he was still pouting and Sarah chuckled and reached up to touch his cheek, making him look at her.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings, baby?" She asked.

"No." He stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come on. Don't be mad." Sarah tried leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

Chuck sighed and turned towards her.

"Sarah, you do know that your boyfriend is a total nerd right?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Which means that I do watch a lot of superhero movies and cartoons, read comic books and have a beautiful collection of action figures. It's part of the deal here and if you can't…" He trailed of when Sarah put a finger to his lips.

"Say that again." Sarah whispered.

"What? Action figures?" Chuck looked confused.

"No, before that."

"Comic books?" Chuck really didn't know where she was going with this.

"No, you said boyfriend." Sarah smiled brushing his lower lip with her thumb.

"Oh, yeah… well… I am… Right?"

"Yes, I just like hearing you say it." She blushed a little biting her lip.

"You do? But I've said it before and…" He started.

"But before it wasn't true. It was just a cover. Now… it's finally true." She gave him a small smile and he leaned in giving her a toe-curling kiss.

Coming up for air he leaned his forehead against hers looking into her eyes.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, my handsome nerd. Thank you for not giving up on me… on us." Sarah kissed his cheek and settled into his arms as they turned to watch the movie.

"I will never give up on us, Sarah. Never." Chuck smiled against her hair as he hugged her to him.

The End.

AN: So here you have it guys! I know it was a short chapter and it might have felt like I was rushing it a little bit. And maybe I was. The muse has gone on a permanent vacation for this story so I just wanted to finish it and not leave you hanging anymore. I also thought the ending gave a little credit to the show. I just know that Chuck will never give up on Sarah or what they have together! Here's hoping for a Chuck movie!

If anyone wants to continue this story (give it a better ending) then please feel free to do so. Only thing I ask is that you have a happy ending and that you credit me with the first 16 chapters!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
